Densetsu High
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: À la base, un remake de Densetsu... dans une école moderne! maintenant classé M!
1. La Rentrée

"Bienvenue à l'Académie Densetsu no Yuusha! Cet établissement sera votre demeure pour les trois prochaines années!"

Tous les nouveaux élèves, dans leurs uniformes neufs, écoutaient religieusement le directeur faire son discours. Tous? Que dis-je... Bien sûr que non. En retrait, sous un cerisier en fleur, flânait un beau brun. Quoique flâner n'est pas vraiment le mot juste... il était plutôt... en train de faire la sieste. Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle école... rien de bien impressionnant pour Ryner Lute, champion toutes catégories des siestes de l'après-midi à n'importe quelle heure de la journée depuis au moins une décade et demie, si ce n'est plus... Les écoles, c'était partout la même chose, de toute façon. N'arrive pas en retard, aie de bonnes notes, fait pas le con, cause pas de problèmes, fait les travaux, et les années scolaires passent lamentablement lentement comme sur un long fleuve tranquille. Même s'il savait tout ça par coeur pour l'avoir recopié bon nombre de fois dans sa jeunesse, Ryner n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et ne respectait que trois de ces règles fondamentales: avoir de bonnes notes, pas faire le con et pas causer de problèmes. En fait, c'était plutôt les problèmes qui avaient tendance à le trouver, sans jamais qu'il les cherche. Comme en cette toute première matinée glorieusement ensoleillée où une jeune femme ne le vit pas, là, étalé de tout son long sous le cerisier, et trébucha sur lui dans une exclamation de surprise. Sa sieste bien méritée (selon lui, et elles l'étaient toujours) ainsi interrompue, il ouvrit un oeil pour voir ce qui l'avait dérangé, par simple curiosité. Plusieurs paires d'yeux de la foule d'élèves entousiastes étaient tournées vers eux, rien d'étonant. La jeune femme était étalée face contre terre, des livres, qu'elle avait sans doute eu dans les bras précédemment, étaient éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur en se redressant difficilement en position assise et elle le fusilla du regard un moment. Il lui rendit bien, quoique bien plus paresseusement et plutôt pour dire "t'avais qu'à regarder où tu mettais les pieds". La jeune femme ferma les yeux en soupirant, rassembla ses livres en une pile et le regarda une seconde fois, cette fois-ci sans malice. Le regard inquisiteur se changea rapidement en regard appréciateur et Ryner sentit un de ses sourcils sur le point de tiquer. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose de l'orphelinat et des nombreuses familles d'accueil, c'était que lorsqu'il y avait une femme impliquée dans ta vie, y'a pas moyen de faire des siestes tranquille. Le petit hamster tourna rapidement dans sa tête, à la recherche d'une solution à un problème de ce genre qu'il sentait imminent (c'était peut-être son imagination, mais il aurait pu jurer que les yeux verts de la jeune femme s'étaient quelque peu attardés quelque part près de ses hanches). Ses sourcils se haussèrent un tantinet alors que la solution, d'une simplicité exemplaire, lui apparut soudain.

"N'y pense même pas, les femmes m'intéressent pas," dit-il, assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre mais pas assez pour en faire une annonce publique.

Les joues de la rouquine s'enflamèrent et ses yeux brun rougeâtre remontèrent instantanément à son visage alors qu'elle lui lança un regard d'indignation. Mais avant qu'elle puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, le directeur annonça la fin de son discours et les applaudissements fusèrent du publique de jeunes adultes présents. Avec un soupire las, le brun se leva, comme si son corps pesait une tonne ou deux, et après un rapide signe d'au revoir à la rouquine, il suivit le flot d'élèves vers l'école elle-même pour se rendre à son premier cours. Il ne se doutait pas ce jour-là que deux paires d'yeux, une bleue et l'autre dorée, restèrent fixées sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût dans la foule...

* * *

><p>"Bienvenue à l'Académie Densetsu no Yuusha! Cet établissement sera votre demeure pour les trois prochaines années!"<p>

Sion Astal coupa le discours du directeur de son champ d'attention et se concentra sur les élèves assemblés. Tous semblables, vraiment, d'où il se tenait, mais il y avait sans doute, dans cette foule de jeunes gens emplis de préjugés et de superficialité, quelques éléments dignes de son attention qui pourraient l'aider grandement. Son but? Que tout le monde soit traité de façon égale, évidemment. Du mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour assister à une magnifique chute pas du tout gracieuse d'une rouquine qui avait trébuché sur un brun qui roupillait sous un cerisier. Sion se retrouva comme transit alors que la rouquine s'étalait par terre, mais ses yeux dorés étaient vraiment fixés non sur la divine créature du sexe opposé, mais bien sur ce qui avait causé la chute de ladite créature. Le jeune homme restait bien détendu et n'ouvrit même qu'un seul oeil pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Tout autour de lui, les murmures fusèrent aussitôt et il en apprit un peu plus sur les deux. Alors il s'agissait de deux de ces gens qui arrivent aux études supérieures non pas grâce à leur argent, mais bien grâce à leurs talents, selon les sous-entendus, les regards et les commentaires désobligeants des richards assemblés, qui formaient en réalité environ 90% de la population étudiante de cette académie. 90% d'enfants trop gâtés, de râleurs infatigables et de jacasseurs inconditionnels. Sion fut distrait un moment par le mot de la fin du directeur et les applaudissements, mais lorsque le brun se leva, ses yeux dorés ne le quittèrent pas tant qu'il n'eut pas disparu dans la foule. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il allait revoir ce beau brun. Et l'idée ne lui était pas du tout déplaisante, non plus... Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. En se retournant, il vit que c'était un élève d'une année supérieure.

"Je suis Lucile Eris et je crois que nous devrions parler...", dit doucement le blond, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres.

Pour une certaine raison, Sion sentit à ce moment le besoin de déglutir. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux à propos de cet homme. Malgré tout, la famille Eris était reconnue comme se mettant aux ordres de grands dirigeants et les protégeant en plus de les aider dans différentes tâches. Les détails étaient flous, mais si un Eris décidait de s'allier à quelqu'un, cette personne était certaine de réussir et de faire quelque chose de grand. Mais les Eris étaient également connus pour avoir anéanti des empires. Faire affaire avec un Eris était un pari risqué, mais qui en valait vraiment le coup. Sion n'y pensa pas à deux fois lorsque le blond le tira à l'écart et se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était que la première journée et qu'il n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à reprendre ce léger retard...


	2. Doux sommeil, comme tu m'échappes!

Ryner pouvait dire que pour le début d'une première année dans cette nouvelle école, c'était un flop total. La solution qu'il avait précédemment trouvée, lors du discours du directeur, pour éloigner une fille s'était complètement retournée contre lui. Apparemment, d'autres personnes l'avaient entendu et la rumeur se répendit comme une vraie trainée de poudre. La première journée n'était même pas encore terminée que déjà sa sieste était dérangée par les murmures et les regards curieux. Il avait un peu de mal à gérer l'attention, c'est pourquoi il avait espéré passer inaperçu cette année aussi, mais en tentant d'éviter l'attention d'une seule fille, il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance et les problèmes avaient toujours tendance à le trouver quand il en voulait le moins. À la fin de la journée, sa décision était prise: merde pour les cours, il allait trouver un moyen de roupiller tranquille! Le deuxième jour, personne ne le vit en classe du tout. Il essaya le toit, mais une bande de délinquents arriva alors qu'il allait enfin s'endormir et cet endroit fut rayé de sa liste. Il essaya la bibliothèque, mais la dame en charge de s'en occuper ne voulut pas le laisser rester quand la cloche du cours suivant sonna. Les vestiaires étaient hors de question, puisqu'ils avaient le désavantage d'être très bruyants, et la cour d'école était non seulement visible de n'importe quelle fenêtre donnant au sud, mais en plus un surveillant la arpentait de temps à autres. Son plan A se révélant un échec total, Ryner recommença dès le troisième jour à aller en classe pour roupiller sur son bureau, cherchant une autre solution alors qu'il sentait que les questions lui tomberaient dessus bientôt. La semaine suivante, il essaya une autre approche et arriva à l'école avec un ipod. Son plan fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur le lui confisque. Après le cours, le professeur lui expliqua que c'était un mauvais exemple pour les autres élèves et que si elle lui permettait, d'autres voudraient l'imiter et yada yada yada... Plan B fut donc considéré un échec. Il tenta donc un plan C, plus risqué et sans doute que temporaire: l'infirmerie. Pendant une semaine, il réussit à aller y roupiller tranquille, mais la semaine qui suivit la mise en place de son plan, il se vit refuser par l'infirmier. Il se doutait que ça arriverait éventuellement, mais il avait espérer au moins pouvoir y dormir pendant l'élection du futur Président du conseil d'élève. Ce genre d'évènement n'était pas du tout de son goût et il ne s'y intéressait encore moins, usant de son ouïe sélective pour ignorer tout ce qui était dit à ce sujet. Le lendemain de l'échec du plan C, entre deux cours alors qu'il refaisait temporairement surface d'un sommeil mielleux, un élève l'approcha enfin.

"Alors comme ça t'es gay?", demanda le type, et Ryner n'aurait pu dire s'il se moquait ou s'il était simplement curieux.

Décidant de l'ignorer, il referma les yeux en tournant sa tête de l'autre côté, décidé à retourner dans les affres de la léthargie avant le début du prochain cours. Cependant, la question avait été en suspend sur toutes les lèvres depuis la rentrée et une foule, constituée même d'élèves d'autres classes, commençait à s'attrouper autour de son bureau. Ce fait l'agaça, mais il essaya tout de même de les ignorer. Alors qu'il arrivait finalement à porté des bras de Morphée, le type qui lui avait posé la question agrippa son chandail et le regarda en face.

"Tu vas me répondre, oui!", grogna-t-il, visiblement énervé.

Ryner ne se considérait pas comme étant la personne la plus brillante qui soit, mais il avait assez de présence d'esprit pour reconnaître une situation dangereuse et tenter de ne pas l'empirer. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, on frappa le type qui le tenait avec un livre. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la personne responsable et les yeux du brun s'agrandirent en reconnaissant la fille qui avait trébuché sur lui la première journée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, maintenant!


	3. Le Président du conseil?

Sion avait un peu de peine à croire que ç'avait été aussi facile... Il avait été nommé Président, sans effort apparent. L'appui de Lucile, le Vice-Président des deuxième années, y était sans doute pour quelque chose, mais c'était quand même un peu incroyable... Il devait néanmoins faire face à une nouvelle difficulté: choisir les autres membres du conseil d'élèves avant la fin de la semaine, soumettre ses choix à la direction et obtenir leur approbation. Il déambulait donc dans les couloirs de l'Académie Densetsu no Yuusha, écoutant distraitement les conversations des élèves qu'il croisait. Il avait déjà rempli presque tous les postes, mais restait le plus important, le plus difficile... le poste de Vice-Président. Et puis... depuis la rentrée, il était hanté par un beau brun aux yeux noisette... Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un première année, comme lui, mais il ne l'avait pas encore recroisé. Devant lui, il pouvait entendre une dispute bruyante entre une fille et un garçon. Sans trop y porter attention, il tourna un coin... et fonça dans quelqu'un. Dans sa surprise, il recula de quelques pas, réussisant à rétablir son équilibre facilement, mais l'autre personne tomba à la renverse sous l'impact. Inquiet, il regarda cette personne, prêt à lui proposer son aide... et figea. Il était là. Le beau brun qui avait roupillé sous le cerisier lors de la cérémonie d'entrée. Un faible sourire lui étira les lèvres et il s'approcha de l'autre jeune homme alors qu'une rouquine l'admonestait pour ne pas avoir porté attention où il allait. Il reconnu distraitement cette rouquine comme étant celle qui avait trébuché sur le brun, mai sne s'en préoccupa pas. Il tendit une main au brun en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.

"Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention," s'excusa-t-il, sautant intérieurement de joie.

Le brun le regarda un moment, comme perdu dans ses pensées, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos en utilisant ses bras comme oreiller. "Ça fait rien, je me cherchais justement un nouvel endroit pour faire une sieste. Ici c'est pas pire qu'ailleurs," lui répondit-il en baillant.

La rouquine s'offusqua. "Ryner! Tu peux pas dormir par terre en plein milieu du couloir comme ça! C'est dangereux! Les autres élèves pourraient trébucher sur toi ou te piétiner à mort!", l'admonesta-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Le brun se boucha les oreilles en tournant la tête. "Est-ce que tu la fermes, des fois! C'est pour ça que je veux pas m'impliquer avec une fille..."

"Et c'est parce que tu racontes des conneries comme ça sans réfléchir que tout le monde croit que t'es gay!"

Le brun figea, les yeux grand ouverts, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. "Hé... je viens de penser à un truc!", dit-il avec excitation.

La rouquine, prise de court, ne put que figer de surprise. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Le brun tint la pose un moment, sans bouger, en silence, puis ferma les yeux en perdant son sourire. "Ils ont peut-être raison, pour ce que ça me fait," dit-il en se tournant sur le côté, présentant son dos à la rouquine. "Maintenant arrête de piailler et laisse-moi roupiller en paix. Tu m'as pas laissé faire de sieste de toute la matinée."

Sion ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il éclata de rire, s'attirant des regards surpris et interrogateurs. Il offrit un grand sourire au brun. "Elle a raison, tu sais. Ça peut être dangereux de dormir par terre comme ça. Et si tu venais faire ta sieste dans le local du conseil étudiant?"

La rouquine sursauta soudain. "Hé, mais je te reconnais, toi! T'es le nouveau Président du conseil d'élèves!"

Le brun la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, puis tourna ce regard sur le Président lui-même. Puis il soupira, acceptant enfin la main qui lui était offerte et laissa l'autre jeune homme l'aider à se relever. "Puisque tu insistes, c'est pas de refus. J'suis certain que ce sera plus tranquille là-bas que n'importe où ailleurs où j'ai essayé avant, et encore plus si c'est le Président en personne qui me le propose!" Le brun commença à se diriger vers le local en question, sans même demander son chemin, laissant une rouquine béate de surprise derrière alors que Sion le suivait. Après un court moment, des yeux bruns rencontrèrent des yeux dorés par-dessus une épaule. "C'était quoi ton petit nom, déjà?"

Un sourire radieux en réponse. "Sion Astal."


	4. Un monde sans sieste et sans dango

Quand Ryner avait accepté l'invitation du Président du conseil d'élève, il ne se doutait pas que ses siestes auraient un prix... Il leva les yeux sur sa "partenaire". Grande, blonde, athlétique... et extrêmement violente. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment ça se faisait qu'il n'avait pas encore de commotion cérébrale. Dès leur première rencontre, la blonde, Ferris, l'avait violemment frappé derrière la tête. Maintenant, deux jours plus tard, le brun ne comptait même plus les bosses. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, oh non. Car non seulement il devait se coltiner cette fille d'une extrême violence absolument **tous** les jours, mais en plus elle et lui formaient maintenant un petit groupe dont il n'avait pas daigné retenir le nom, qui, officiellement, se chargeait du respect de l'ordre au sein des premières années. Concrètement, ils étaient vraiment les toutous à tout faire de môsieur le Président. En tout et pour tout, ce nouveau "job" et sa nouvelle "compagne" lui avaient coûté beaucoup d'heures de sommeil qui auraient été beaucoup mieux utilisées à faire des siestes. S'il se plaignait trop, il recevait des coups de sa "partenaire". S'il tentait de s'éclipser, il recevait des coups. S'il tentait de se venger, il échouait et recevait des coups. La seule initiative qu'il pouvait prendre sans se manger des coups, c'est faire une pause pour manger des dangos. Et encore là, ce n'était jamais vraiment une initiative. Ferris était dingue des dangos. Vraiment, Ryner ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter son sort. Son rêve de dormir à travers une autre année scolaire s'était envolé avec une seule, une simple phrase qu'il avait prononcé parce qu'il voulait éviter qu'une rouquine s'intéresse romantiquement à lui. Oui, exactement. C'était entièrement la faute de cette rouquine! Et la faute de Sion! Oui... un plan commençait à se former dans sa tête. Mais d'abord, s'il voulait avoir une chance de mener ce plan à bien, il devait avoir la coopération de sa "partenaire".

"Tu aimes les dangos, non?", lui demanda-t-il soudain, alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une nouvelle pause dango entre deux missions.

La blonde le regarda comme s'il était devenu dingue. "Non, je les déteste. Ça m'est pas aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire," elle le frappa à la tête, mais doucement. "Baka. Quelle question."

"Mais quand on est en mission pour Sion, tu peux pas en manger, non?"

Cette fois, le regard qu'elle braqua sur lui était méfiant, mais intéressé. "Continue."

"C'est à cause de Sion qu'on est forcés de travailler ensemble. C'est à cause de Sion que tu peux pas t'empiffrer de dango à longueur de journée. Et, accessoirement, c'est aussi à cause de lui que je peux pas faire de sieste. Alors et si... on se vengeait en le faisant payer?"

"S'il nous accorde un budget, il va nous faire travailler plus, et plus fort."

"Non, je veux dire... lui faire regretter de nous traiter comme ça. Lui faire quelque chose de tellement horrible qu'il va arrêter de nous donner des missions."

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent d'une lueur machiavélique. "On le prive de dango."

Ryner manqua tomber en bas de sa chaise. Nan mais elle était vraiment conne ou quoi! "Ça marchera jamais, c'est toi qui est dingue de dango."

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne passa pas de commentaire. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes?"

"Je sais pas encore... faudra peut-être essayer plusieurs choses différentes... On devrait sans doute essayer des choses chacun de notre côté, ça marche?" Il lui tendit la main.

Elle la lui serra d'un air déterminé. "Ça marche!"


	5. Ultimatum

Avec une exclamation de surprise, Sion réussit à retenir son équilibre alors qu'il se prenait les pieds dans un livre laissé par terre. Un dictionnaire plus précisément. Vraiment, le Président du conseil d'élèves de première année avait cessé de compter les incidents de la semaine causés par des dictionnaires. Et ils n'étaient que le mardi. Il ramassa le dictionnaire avec un soupire et alla le poser sur son bureau pour aller le rendre à la bibliothèque plus tard, puis regarda le coupable avec un mélange d'exaspération et de tendresse. Ryner dormait profondément, bien installé dans le fauteil du Président, un air innocent sur le visage comme s'il n'avait pas mis un dictionnaire en équilibre sur le dessus de la porte le matin même. Décidant de profiter de ce rare moment de calme et de solitude, Sion alla s'asseoir sur son bureau pour contempler son ami dormir. En fait, il avait déjà demandé à ce que Ryner soit son Vice-Président et avait été refusé non seulement par l'administration, mais égalment par l'intéressé. Trois fois. Aujourd'hui était la date limite et il n'avait toujours pas de Vice-Président. Un autre soupire s'échappa de la commisure de ses lèvres et il tendit la main pour écarter une mèche brune rebelle qui chatouillait le nez du dormeur, lui faisant faire toutes sortes de grimaces. Et ces lèvres... étaient-elles aussi douces qu'elles le paraissaient? Le Président les effleura du bout de son pouce, rêveur, mais figea lorsque deux orbes bruns s'ouvrirent doucement. Ryner cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour chasser le sommeil qui les assiégeait, et fixa Sion d'un air interrogateur. Ses yeux descendirent ensuite au dictionnaire sur le bureau, à côté de son ami, et il fronça les sourcils.

"Alors le dictionnaire a encore échoué...", dit le brun, pensif.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, Sion éclata de rire. Passer du temps avec le brun était rafraichissant et le détendait, quelque chose qu'il avait ressenti que très rarement au cours de sa vie. C'était presque comme si tous ses problèmes n'avaient plus aucune importance en présence de son ami. Plus tard ce jour-là, alors que le brun était déjà reparti chez lui, Sion restait à son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Il devait soumettre son choix avant le lendemain à la première heure, au plus tard, pour ensuite annoncer les membres du conseil d'élèves à toute l'école le même midi. Il ne savait pas qui nominer. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. S'il ne trouvait pas, il perdrait sa place et son rival, Rifal Edia, serait nommé Président à sa place. Il pouvait toujours demander son avis à Lucile, mais pour une certaine raison, il sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors qu'il allait baisser les bras, on frappa à la porte du local.

Il releva la tête. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? "Entrez, c'est ouvert!", appela-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme élégant et aux cheveux longs et noirs entra, un sourire affecté aux lèvres. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança, s'arrêtant seulement une fois devant le bureau de Sion, ses yeux noirs qui paraissaient presque bleus fixés sur le Président de manière confiante.

"C'est à quel sujet?", demanda le Président, sur ses gardes.

L'autre s'inclina bien bas. "Mon nom est Miran Froaude, je suis venu car tu as besoin de moi, Sion Astal," répondit le noiraud avec une touche d'humour qui rappelait le rire de la faucheuse en chasse. Sion fronça les sourcils encore plus. "Ne te manque-t-il pas un Vice-Président? Je sais ce que tu veux accomplir, et je souhaite t'épauler. Laisse-moi gérer ton côté sombre pendant que tu changes le monde petit à petit."

Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant chez cet homme. D'inquiétant et d'étrangement attirant. Et, pour une certaine raison, Sion sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance entièrement. C'était un sentiment peu différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti en rencontrant Lucile la première fois. Cet homme sentait le danger à plein nez, mais aussi dégageait-il de son être tout entier une sorte d'aura de loyauté. Le lendemain matin, sans grande surprise, son choix fut accepté par l'administration avec nombre de compliments sur son ingéniosité: Miran Froaude fut nommé Vice-Président.


	6. Le nouvel élève

Dire que Ryner détestait le nouveau Vice-Président serait un euphémisme. En réalité, il ignorait même si un mot existait pour son degré de mépris envers le noiraud. Par trois fois, il s'était vu refuser l'accès au local du conseil étudiant par ledit VP. Le brun dût se rendre à la classe de Sion pour lui en parler et tenter de le convaincre avec tout le tact dont il était capable (c'est-à-dire très peu) de renvoyer le VP, le problème changea de forme. Il pouvait de nouveau entrer dans le local (même si le Président avait refusé catégoriquement de renvoyer le noiraud), mais par trois fois, il s'était fait foutre à la porte en plein milieu d'une sieste. Énervé, Ryner décida qu'il en avait assez: il se mit à éviter son ami. Il cessa d'essayer d'aller faire ses siestes dans le local du conseil étudiant et, si ce n'était que Kiefer, la rouquine qui lui était tombée dessus la première journée, était en voyage pour trois semaines dans un autre pays, il aurait sans doute recommencé à se tenir avec elle. À la place, il dût se contenter de suivre Ferris, sa partenaire blonde, lorsque celle-ci allait manger des dangos. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de réussir à faire quelques siestes. Un jour, par contre, alors qu'il avait décidé d'essayer de recommencer à dormir sur son bureau en classe, il fut envahi d'une impression étrange qui l'empêcha de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée. Il n'écoutait pas le professeur, comme d'habitude, mais soudain deux mots filtrèrent jusqu'à son esprit: nouvel élève. Levant la tête par curiosité, ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent des yeux bleus presque noirs qui étaient fixés sur lui et un petit sourire affecté qui lui glaça le sang. Il y eut un moment de silence alors que l'aura de danger du nouveau s'imposa dans toute la classe. Pas un murmure, pas un gloussement. Pourtant, le nouveau était beau gosse... Le silence des filles de la classe attisant la curiosité du brun, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Les filles étaient blêmes et tremblaient, tandis que les mecs étaient rigides et certains suaient.

La professeur regarda le nouveau, comme mal à l'aise, mais écrivit le nom du nouveau au tableau. "Voici Tiir Rumibul, essayez de bien vous entendre avec lui," dit-elle rapidement. "Il y a une place au fond là-bas, derrière Ryner."

Ryner se retourna et, effectivement, le bureau derrière lui était vide. Il baîlla, son intérêt ne suffisant plus à retenir son sommeil et il recoucha sa tête sur ses bras, sur son bureau. Le nouveau passa à côté de lui en silence et prit place derrière lui. Un frisson parcourut le brun. Le nouveau lui avait-il carressé le bras en passant! Décidant que s'en préocupper c'était se priver d'une autre sieste, Ryner fit le vide dans son esprit et se laissa flotter dans un doux sommeil. Il se réveilla bien plus tard, le silence dans la classe vide pesant. Il leva la tête en baîllant et en s'étirant, prêt à rentrer chez lui, mais figea. Le nouveau était assis devant lui, à l'envers sur la chaise, et le fixait intensément.

"Ryner Lute, c'est ça?", dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Ouais... Tu voulais me causer d'un truc?", répondit le brun, son regard interrogateur.

"On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet..." Le sourire du nouveau s'agrandit.


	7. Se prendre la réalité dans la tronche

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Sion. Ça faisait bien presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Ryner et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Le brun passait habituellement le plus clair de son temps dans le local du conseil d'élève, alignant parfois des chaises pour s'y coucher de manière à reposer sa tête sur les cuisses du Président. Vraiment, il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de dire à Miran de l'ignorer. Miran, qui ne semblait guère apprécier la présence du brun près de lui. Le lendemain, il en toucherait un mot à son Vice-Président. Sion se demanda si Ryner était toujours à l'école, ou s'il était déjà parti. Ferris lui avait dit que le brun avait recommencer à roupiller en classe et à tout faire pour s'isoler, et aussi qu'elle pensait qu'il l'évitait. Elle arrivait encore à l'emmener manger des dangos avec elle, mais tout ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il pouvait se détendre était s'endormir. Déterminant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur le reste de son ouvrage, Sion se leva et sortit du local, décidant d'aller jeter un oeil dans la classe du brun pour voir s'il y était encore. Le connaissant, il avait sans doute loupé la fin du cours et roupillait toujours, tout seul dans la classe. Un petit sourire tendre étira les lèvres du Président du conseil à cette pensée. Il se demanda distraitement quel serait le meilleur moyen pour réveiller son ami. Il arriva bientôt devant la porte ouverte de la classe du brun... et figea. Ryner n'était pas seul, il y avait un autre élève, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, avec lui. Il devait sans doute s'agir du nouvel élève dont Ferris lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt ce jour-là. Puis soudain, alors que Sion se convainquait enfin de s'annoncer... le nouveau glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête du brun, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Juste comme ça. Il dût faire un bruit ou un autre parce que soudain, le brun se tourna vers lui, se détachant de l'autre jeune homme, et le fixa avec de grands yeux surpris.

"Sion?", s'exclama-t-il.

Mais l'esprit du Président était déjà hors service, refusant de procéder l'information. Il recula de quelques pas, puis se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Non, Ryner n'avait pas... au tournant du corridor, il fonça sur quelqu'un. Reculant de quelques pas pour conserver son équilibre, il regarda l'autre personne, et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Lucile.

Le blond lui sourit. "Bon après-midi, Sion. Comment ça va? Est-ce que ma soeur t'es utile?", lui demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Il entendait des pas se rapprocher derrière lui. Sans un mot, il contourna le blond et continua son chemin. Il devait réfléchir. Il devait penser à ce qui venait de se passer et à comment il devait réagir...


	8. Revirement de situation

Ah! les vacances d'été... Le meilleur moment de l'année pour cuir au soleil ou se noyer sous la pluie, le seul moment de répis autre que les vancances de Noël, et Ryner n'avait pas envie de partir. Il était évaché sur son bureau, le soleil plombant sur lui... Il n'avait pas vu Sion depuis ce fameux jour. D'ailleurs, il rougissait encore en se souvenant de ce jour, mais il avait peine à comprendre. Tiir lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, puis, alors qu'il était sous le choc, l'avait embrassé. Et Sion avait vu. Sion avait vu, avait sans doute mal compris et maintenant il l'évitait. Le brun n'y comprenait rien. Trop de choses arrivaient en même temps et il n'y comprenait rien. Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac en repensant à ce baiser, mais en même temps la réaction de Sion lui broyait les trippes. Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait tout fait pour éviter tout rapprochement avec les femmes jusque là, mais jamais il ne se serait douté de ce qui s'était passé. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas nier que Tiir était diablement attirant, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, mais d'un autre côté ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Et puis jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, Ryner avait été certain qu'il était attiré par les femmes... si toutefois "attiré" était le mot juste... La sexualité était une de ces choses de la vie qui coupait le temps de sommeil. Tout comme les relations intimes, les conflits et les malentendus. Il savait apprécier la vue d'une belle femme, mais sans plus. Il savait reconnaître les beaux gosses, mais sans plus. Pourtant il était là, dans la classe vide, privé de sommeil depuis des jours. Il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse au nouveau, même si chaque regard que celui-ci lui lançait, chaque frôlement, chaque mot prononcé l'envahissait d'une indéniable envie de **plus**. Même après tous ces jours, il avait encore tout frais à sa mémoire la sensation de ces lèvres sur les siennes, son premier baiser. Vaguement, il se demanda s'il aurait réagi autrement si Sion avait été celui qui le lui aurait pris. N'ayant à la base pas une très bonne imagination, il n'arriva pas à s'imaginer la scène. Il devrait essayer de voir Sion, tout lui expliquer... Peut-être qu'alors il réussirait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments et ses pensées. Sa décision prise mais ne lui plaisant pas plus que ça, il se leva tout de même et, les mains dans les poches, il fit son chemin dans les couloirs déjà déserts de l'école jusqu'au local du conseil d'élève, où il était presque certain de trouver son ami. La pensée que le Président ne le considérait peut-être plus comme un ami lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, mais il la rejeta. C'était bien trop égoiste, trop sournois, trop... contraire à ce qu'il savait de Sion. Il hésita un moment devant la porte, et décida de simplement ouvrir celle-ci. La scène qui l'accueilli le figea sur place. Le Vice-Président, Miran, tenait le Président tout contre lui alors que Sion penchait la tête vers l'arrière, les joues en feu et les yeux clos. S'il n'avait pas été certain de l'impossibilité de la chose, Ryner aurait pu croire que Miran était un vampire et qu'il était en trian de sucer le sang de son ami. À la place, son esprit se vida. Il ne comprenait pas. Rougissant d'embarras, il s'éclaircit la gorge en détourna le regard.

"Je crois que je suis arrivé à un mauvais moment... je... je vais repasser plus tard," bredouilla-t-il alors qu'il sentit deux paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui. "Oh, c'est vrai, c'est les vacances d'été... alors... euh... je..."

"R-Ryner! C'est pas ce que tu crois!", s'écria Sion, repoussant son VP et s'approchant précipitemment du brun.

Celui-ci rit doucement. "Non, ça va, t'inquiète. Tu peux voir qui tu veux, tu sais. On est amis. Qui tu choisis de prendre dans tes bras ne me concerne pas! J'étais juste... juste venu... parce que j'ai cru que tu m'évitais à cause de ce que Tiir a fait... Mais je suis tombé à un mauvais moment, alors je vais vous laisser seuls," bégaya-t-il, très embarrassé.

Sion figea, les yeux ronds. "Quoi?"

"Bah ouais! J'espère juste qu'il te fera pas trop de misères! Si jamais c'est le cas, viens me voir, je vais lui régler son cas!", lui affirma le brun, donnant une claque sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Ça m'étonnerait," dit doucement Miran, mais il fut complètement ignoré.

"Alors... alors donne-moi au moins ton numéro!", dit Sion. "Je... j'aimerais te voir pendant les vacances..."

"T'as pas accès à mon dossier?", demanda Ryner, croisant les bras.

"Oui, mais..."

"Alors t'inquiètes! Je vis seul et j'ai pas de cellulaire, alors c'est ok! Bon, je crois que j'ai assez pris de votre temps à tout les deux. Ça porte malheur d'interrompre un jeune couple, à ce qu'on dit!"

Ryner s'éloigna rapidement. Il avait encore peine à y croire, même s'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Au moins maintenant il savait pourquoi le VP le foutait à la porte du local du conseil dès qu'il en avait la chance!


	9. L'alcool délie les langues

Sion avait décidément la poisse. D'abord il surprenait son ami en train de se faire embrasser par un nouvel élève, ensuite son VP décidait de lui démontrer combien il était plaisant de recevoir des attentions _particulières_, il était surpris en train de se faire sucoter le cou par son ami et maintenant le brun croyait qu'il était en couple avec son Vice-Président. Sion prit une gorgée du verre de 7up qu'il avait devant lui. La veille, il avait enfin eu le courage d'appeler Ryner et de fixer un rendez-vous avec lui, même si, comme un con, il était arrivé une heure complète en avance au point de rendez-vous. Cette fois, il était déterminé à se rapprocher du brun. Il regarda vers la porte en verre du restaurant familial dans lequel il attendait et manqua s'étouffer. Ryner était là, à discutter avec le nouvel élève. Le brun gesticula, en essayant d'entrer dans le restaurant, puis il entra finalement, les yeux de l'autre toujours sur lui. Sion fit signe à son ami, qui se rapprocha rapidement.

"Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre?", demanda le brun avec un air désolé.

Le Président s'éclaircit la gorge, satisfait de voir le nouvel élève s'éloigner enfin, et sourit à son ami. "Non, je... je viens d'arriver aussi, en fait," mentit-il, ignorant le regard de "tu me prend pour un con?" de son ami. "T'as faim?"

"J'suis affamé!", confirma le brun en prenant place sur la chaise en face de Sion.

"Il te voulait quoi, le nouveau?", demanda le Président du conseil en indiquant la porte du restaurant.

"Tiir? Oh, rien de spécial. On s'est croisé à quelques rues d'ici et comme on allait dans la même direction, on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble."

Sion ne dit pas un mot de plus à propos du nouveau. Ils mangèrent, puis allèrent dans un bar. Ça l'énervait vraiment, cette relation entre le nouveau et Ryner, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Après tout, le brun ne lui appartenait pas, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Même s'il voudrait qu'il y aie plus entre eux, ça ne dépendait pas que de lui. Le bar, c'était un peu pour prendre un peu de courage liquide, et un peu pour baisser la garde de son ami. Il savait que c'était idiot, mais au vu des circonstances présentes, c'était la façon la plus rapide et la plus drastique pour changer la situation entre eux. Au cours de la soirée, l'alcool coula à flot, ils se firent tous deux draguer autant par des femmes que des hommes, quoique ces derniers furent plus subtils, et se retrouvèrent finalement, aux petites heures du matin, à tituber dans l'appartement de Ryner. Le Président du conseil, qui n'avait pas trouvé d'ouverture pour aborder le sujet, avait tenu ses distances, mais il ne pouvait nier les papillons qui lui virevoltaient dans l'estomac. Ils étaient dans l'appartement du brun, sans personne d'autre pour les déranger. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de son ami en riant. Ils parlaient de l'école ou le conseil d'élève ou quelque chose dans ce genre, et soudain Ryner était au-dessus de lui, une main de chaque côté de la tête de son ami, et le regard sérieux, quoique un peu dans le vague.

Le coeur de Sion battait à tout rompre, alors même qu'il souriait tendrement, sans bouger. "Je crois que t'as trop bu," dit-il doucement, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.

"Est-ce que tu dors assez?", demanda le brun, sans crier garre, mais tout doucement lui aussi.

Deux yeux dorés s'agrandirent en surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Président du conseil d'élève... ça doit te faire pas mal de boulot, en plus des cours, les études, les devoirs... je me suis toujours demandé si tu dormais assez..."

Un doux sourire en retour. "Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai pas besoin d'au moins dix-huit heures de sommeil par jour."

"Et ton Vice-Président, il te traite bien?"

Il y eut un court silence, alors que Sion pesait les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. "Justement, je... voulais te parler d'un truc..."

Ryner tenta de se redresser un peu mais son ami, vif comme l'éclair, l'attrapa par le cou et le maintint en place, s'attirant un regard inquisiteur. "Sion...?"

"Je... je suis pas avec Miran... En fait, je sais même pas pourquoi il s'est tout à coup mis à me sucer le cou... J'aurais... En réalité... j'aurais... préféré que ce soit toi à sa place, Ryner..."

Sans plus attendre, profitant de la surprise du brun, Sion l'attira vers le bas et l'embrassa.


	10. Beuverie amène mal de bloc

La première chose qu'il remarqua en revenant à lui était que Ferris avait sans doute décidé d'emménager dans sa tête. Il avait une migraine épouvantable! D'ailleurs, celle-ci était si terrible qu'il ne remarqua rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose se lover contre lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, parce que c'était aussi grand que lui. Mais d'abord et avant tout, des anti-douleurs. Il se défit de l'étreinte de la personne qu'il n'avait pas encre la tête à identifier, se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain, ouvrit le cabinet et en sortit une bouteille de comprimés. Après en avoir avalé deux ou trois (ou quatre, pour la forme), lorsqu'il les sentit enfin prendre effet, il se regarda dans la glace et tenta de se souvenir de la veille. D'abord, appel de Sion pour fixer un rendez-vous dans la soirée. Il rencontre Tiir en chemin qui lui raconte un baratin dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de se souvenir, puis soupe avec le Président, et après ils sont allés dans un bar et ils ont commencé à boire... puis... puis... Il se gratta la tempe en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient revenus chez lui. Aucun doute. C'était flou, mais il se souvenait aussi que son ami s'était couché sur le dos sur son lit, puis... puis ils s'étaient embrassé... et après... Ryner sentit ses joues devenir en feu alors qu'il portait une main à ses lèvres. Il avait embrassé Sion...! Aucun doute, puisqu'il avait été au-dessus... Et puis... et puis... et puis plus rien, le néan total. Il s'était endormi? Sans aucun doute. Après le baiser? Probable. Il frissonna un peu, puis nota un autre détail: il était nu. Il se souvint également de la personne qui avait été lovée contre lui avant qu'il se lève. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ramené une fille la nuit dernière... ni un autre homme... autre que... Il y eut comme un court circuit dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient pas...! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna dans sa chambre et, en effet, Sion était toujours endormi dans son lit. Et vraisemblablement nu également. Ryner se laissa choir sur le bord de son lit, complètement sonné. Peut-être qu'il devrait penser dormir jusqu'à l'année prochaine... et espérer que ses soucis se termineraient avec que ça... mais comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, les choses ne vont jamais bien avant d'aller mal, puis pire... Il sursauta en sentant des bras l'entourer par derrière et figea en sentant un souffle sur son cou.

"T'aurais pas un truc contre le mal de bloc?", murmura Sion à son oreille.

Ryner tourna la tête et vit le large mais tendre sourire que lui offrait son ami. "Est-ce que tu... te souviens de cette nuit?"

"Est-ce qu'on peut en parler quand cette migraine aura décidé d'épargner ma pauvre tête?"

"Oh! Oui, bien sûr!"

Sans tarder, le brun se leva et alla chercher des anti-douleurs et un verre d'eau, qu'il tendit au Président en revenant dans la chambre. Celui-ci avala les caplets d'un coup, puis agrippa le maître de maison et le plaqua sur le lit.

"J'espère pour toi que t'es pas en train de penser à fuir, Ryner. Il faudrait que tu commences à prendre tes responsabilités, tu ne crois pas?"

Sur ce, avant même que le brun puisse émettre une quelconque objection, Sion fondit sur sa proie, l'embrassant passionnément en tâtant là en-bas, puis se leva avec un petit rire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Lorsque le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la douche se fit entendre, Ryner était déjà en pleine panique intérieure. Qu'allait-il donc devenir à présent!


	11. Chiens de faïence

Jamais il n'aurait cru que son plan, pensé sur le moment, dans un instant d'égoisme, fonctionnerait aussi bien. Les vacances d'été étaient terminées et depuis la reprise des cours, Ryner lui apportait un dîner tous les jours, l'accompagnait à l'école et le raccompagnait chez lui, même s'il finissait tard à cause de ses obligations de Président du conseil d'élève.

Il devait avouer qu'il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir manipulé son ami... Après avoir embrassé le brun, celui-ci s'était tout simplement endormi sur lui. Il avait réussi à se dégager et, se sentant lui-même prêt à rejoindre Morphée à tout moment, avait décidé qu'il serait plus confortable de dormir nu. Et donc, sans arrière pensée aucune, il s'était déshabillé, avait déshabillé son ami par la même occasion et quand celui-ci avait affiché cet air médusé et abasourdi à son réveil, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas son ami aussi idiot. Jamais Sion ne l'aurait laissé le dominer, et puis...

Les joues du Président du conseil se réchauffèrent considérablement. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de mieux mater le brun malgré son mal de crâne...

Depuis ce jour, ils avaient échangé quelques baisers hésitants du bout des lèvres, mais rien de plus. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais pensé profiter de la situation au maximum, mais... sa conscience, que la migraine avait baillonnée à ce moment-là, se vengeait depuis et lui rongeait les trippes avec les remords.

Aussi, Miran semblait l'observer plus intensément qu'à l'habitude et Lucile ne s'était pas montré le bout du nez depuis la fin des vacances.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Sion. Il était assis à son bureau dans le local du conseil étudiant, comme à son habitude. Les cours étaient finis depuis une bonne heure, les autres membres du conseil étaient déjà partis et Ryner ne tarderait sans doute pas à arriver pour squatter en attendant qu'il termine son ouvrage de la journée.

"J'aurais peut-être pas dû...", se dit-il tout haut dans un soupire.

"Peut-être pas dû faire quoi, exactement, Président?", demanda une voix très peu familière.

Sion releva la tête en sursaut et se retrouva face-à-face avec Tiir Rumibul, l'élève transféré dans la classe du brun avant les vacances. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Le Président n'avait même pas entendu l'autre entrer, en fait... et il devait avouer que ce type lui fichait un peu la chair de poule...

"Je sais pas ce que t'as en tête, mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, je jure que tu vas le regretter. Et si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as trompé..."

La porte s'ouvrit et Ryner entra en baillant, figeant en les voyant tous les deux. Même s'il n'avait pas bronché, Sion reconnaissait la menace de l'autre jeune homme et il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter son couroux. Il se retint de justesse de pousser un soupire de soulagement lorsque le brun les interrompit. Il était dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse...

"Tiir? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?", demanda le beau brun en s'approchant, surpris.

Le noiraud lui sourit, comme s'il n'avait pas prononcé de menace de mort à l'encontre du Président du conseil d'élève à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. "J'ai pensé que je n'étais pas venu me présenter depuis mon transfert et qu'il valait mieux tard que jamais," dit joyeusement Tiir. "Ça marche toujours pour ce week-end?"

"Oui, oui, t'inquiète," répondit le brun, saluant son ami alors que celui-ci quitta la pièce, sans un autre mot. Ryner se retourna vers Sion et ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Est-ce que ça va! T'es tout blême!"

Le Président sursauta un peu, puis sourit d'une manière qu'il espérait réconfortante. "C'est rien, je vais bien..."


	12. Les chiens qui grognent mordent aussi

Ryner... était conscient qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop. En fait, n'ayant jamais eu de petite amie, il n'avait absolument aucune espèce d'idée des procédures réelles d'une relation amoureuse. Encore moins avec quelqu'un du même sexe. Il devait se baser sur ce qu'il avait entendu de la gente féminine tout au long de sa vie et des quelques films qu'il avait maté en compagnie de celle-ci (il jurait être maintenant allergique aux films romantiques).

En fait, outre le simple fait de ne plus être une ombre à l'école, il devait avouer que la situation n'était pas tout à fait désagréable. Bien qu'il devait avouer que le Président du conseil d'élèves lui plaisait, il n'aurait sans doute jamais considéré une telle relation auparavant sans ce coup du sort, mais il se disait que maintenant qu'il en était arrivé là, aussi bien aller avec le courant.

Cependant, chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Tiir. Évidemment, dès qu'ils s'étaient revus après cette fameuse nuit où il avait partagé son lit avec Sion, le brun avait tout raconté à son ami, qui s'était contenté de prendre cet air de "j'y crois pas une seconde" mais n'avait passé aucun commentaire. Pas un mot de plus n'avait été échangé sur le sujet depuis.

C'était aujourd'hui le dernier jour de la semaine et Ryner, qui venait de faire son rapport sur sa dernière mission à Sion, était en chemin pour aller rejoindre Tiir, qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'école. Une porte s'ouvrit devant lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier et Miran Froaude en sortit. Comme par réflexe, Ryner figea, puis détourna le regard et tenta de rapidement passer devant le Vice Président en espérant ne pas être vu. Cependant, le noiraud l'agrippa par le bras et le plaqua au mur, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

"Ryner Lute," dit Miran, prononçant son nom comme s'il caressait doucement chaque lettre avec la pointe d'une dague affûtée.

Le brun se tendit, tentant de retenir ses tremblements. Le danger émanait littéralement de l'autre homme et il savait que s'il ne lui échappait pas rapidement, il lui arriverait quelque chose de pas du tout plaisant. "V-Vice Président," dit-il, retournant la salutation, mais se frappant mentalement pour avoir bégayé.

Une main lui agrippa le menton et le força à tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur. "J'ai su pour ta relation avec le Président," murmura le noiraud, chaque mot imprégné de poison, sa main se posant sur sa gorge et y exercerçant une pression de plus en plus forte. "Il faudrait qu'on en discutte, seul à seul. Tu crois que tu pourrais me rejoindre lundi après les cours à l'usine désaffectée au sud de la ville? Je suis un peu serré dans le temps aujourd'hui et j'ai un truc important ce week-end."

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien un ordre. Sans hésitation, parce qu'il savait que se faire lancer dans le lac le plus proche avec des chaussures de ciment serait le moins pire qui pourrait lui arriver s'il refusait, Ryner hocha frénétiquement la tête, du mieux qu'il le put dans sa situation présente. La main sur sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer et il n'aimait pas le sourire sadique qui étirait les lèvres de Miran. Sourire qui s'étira en satisfaction, et la pression sur sa gorge diminua assez pour le laisser respirer. Mais ce qui arriva ensuite le fit figer complètement.

Vif comme l'éclair, le Vice Président lui agrippa la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et glissa une main dans l'arrière de son pantalon, tout en le pressant contre le mur avec le reste de son corps. Les yeux du brun menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites, mais il était pétrifié de terreur. Il sentait les dents de l'autre s'enfoncer dans sa chair, ainsi que les ongles, et il pouvait sentir un doigt tâter son anus du bout d'un ongle. Lorsque les dents percèrent la peau, Miran, un sourire de prédateur toujours sur le visage, le lâcha complètement et s'en alla tranquillement.

Ryner le regarda s'éloigner, tremblant, et le goût amer qui lui restait dans la bouche n'était pas dû au sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin retrouver Tiir devant l'école, ce dernier remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami.

Il glissa une main hésitante dans les cheveux du brun et le regarda avec inquiétude. "Est-ce que ça va?", demanda-t-il doucement.

Ryner figea. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Tiir ce qui venait de se passer. Si Miran décidait de s'en prendre à lui aussi, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Oh, t'inquiète... c'est... l'heure de la sieste, j'en ai sauté quelques-unes aujourd'hui à cause du dernier job que Sion m'a confié."

Le noiraud se calma et poussa un soupire. "Ce type est vraiment un esclavagiste... La prochaine fois qu'il te donne un job, viens me voir: je vais t'aider. Comme ça ce sera terminé plus rapidement et ça te laissera plus de temps pour tes siestes."

Cette fois il y avait un peu plus de sentiments derrière le sourire du brun. "C'est vraiment cool de ta part!"

Derrière eux, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'école, dans l'ombre du couloir, un certain Vice-Président sourit...


	13. Le loup est carnivore

Sion siégeait, seul, à son bureau, tourmenté par ses propres pensées. Ryner venait de partir, Miran était déjà parti, de même que tous les autres membres du conseil d'élève. Depuis quelques jours, ses pensées ne se résumaient plus à ses remords, mais à toute autre chose. Il lui semblait que plus les jours passaient et plus il arrivait à accepter l'idée qu'il était réellement officiellement en couple avec le beau brun.

Ryner Lute lui appartenait.

Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient que tenu la main et embrassé chastement. Sion ne pouvait nier cette envie d'autre chose, de plus, qui montait en lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le corps du brun, qui était parfaitement souligné par son uniforme. Quand il s'éloignait de lui, ses yeux dorés se retrouvaient attirés vers le bas, vers ce derrière appétissant qui commençait réellement à le faire saliver.

Sincèrement, il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir avant de céder et dévorer l'autre.

Pendant que Ryner lui faisait son rapport sur sa dernière mission, Sion avait les pensées complèment autre part.

Miran n'avait pas passé de commentaire lorsqu'il avait su pour leur relation. Et Lucile avait été vraisemblablement trop occupé pour visiter.

Alors que le silence du vide dans le local s'imposait tel un monument, les pensées de Sion s'éloignèrent des documents sur lesquels il avait été penché pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi et vagabondèrent. Le Président se demandait réellement si le corps du brun était aussi magnifique qu'il le devinait, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de bien l'observé lorsqu'il s'était éveillé à son appartement.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer.

Il visualisa Ryner, haletant, sans défense, étendu sous lui sur son lit, rougissant magnifiquement, ses yeux emplis de confiance... ne demandant qu'à être pris...

Sion sursauta en entendant soudain, dans le silence qui régnait, un ricanement léger, bas... Ouvrant les yeux, ses prunelles dorées, obscurcies pas la luxure provoquée par sa rêverie, se perdirent dans deux océans bleus. Il rougit d'embarras en se rendant compte que c'était Lucile, qui le regardait avec humour et un sourire mutin et connaisseur sur les lèvres.

Soudain, c'était comme si des mains invisibles commençaient à le caresser, et son excitation provoquée par sa rêverie s'accentua. Sion savait que c'était impossible, mais le regard de son vis-à-vis était si intense... Avant même qu'il perçoive le moindre mouvement, ou alors avait-il fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, le blond était à côté de lui et tournait sa chaise pour qu'ils soient de nouveau face à face. Le Président n'arrivait pas à bouger, alors que des frissons lui parcouraient le dos et qu'il se sentait, pour une certaine raison, en danger.

Son senpai tendit les mains, les posant doucement sur son ventre. Il déboutonna son veston, tira sa chemise hors de son pantalon et la releva jusque sous ses aisselles. Sion haletait. Il lui semblait que ses membres pesaient une tonne chacun, mais il était incapable de fermer ses yeux. Il regarda ces mains agiles caresser sa peau, titiller ses tétons et tirant quelques gémissements de ses lèvres par ce fait même. Il regarda ces entités jumelles descendre les plaines de son abdomen, plat et sans marques particulières de muscles, puis s'arrêter à son pantalon. Le bout de ces doigts chauds disparut sous le bord de son pantalon, comme pour le tourmenter, puis il sentit un souffle sur son cou, une respiration à son oreille.

"Tu es tendu... et c'est beaucoup trop facile, Président...", murmura Lucile, une de ses mains remontant pour jouer avec son nombril et l'autre prenant le chemain inverse et le tâtant à travers son pantalon.

Le plus jeune rejetta la tête légèrement vers l'arrière, offrant sa gorge, ses pensées ayant depuis longtemps laissé place à son désir. Il sentait son sous-vêtement déjà commencer à se mouiller.

Si seulement cette main tentatrice n'était pas sur mais _dans_ son pantalon...! Un autre ricanement, un peu plus rauque, lui parvint et il ne put retenir une soudaine inspiration de surprise alors qu'il sentit des lèvres sur son cou. Le blond parsema la peau qui lui était offerte de baisers si légers qu'ils ne firent que chatouiller sa victime, qui commença à se tortiller.

Les orbes dorés étaient disparus sous leurs paupières, à présent, et de ces lèvres entrouvertes s'échappait une respiration tressautante. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'héritier de la Maison d'Eris, complètement inaperçu, et il tira la langue pour goûter un de ces tétons roses qui lui étaient tendus. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se chargèrent rapidement, professionellement de cette barrière gênante qui se nommait pantalon et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, le membre de Sion se retrouva enfin à l'air libre, avant d'être entouré d'une main chaude tandis que sa jumelle remontait pour s'occuper de l'autre téton.

Après un court moment, alors qu'il sentait l'autre tout proche de l'extase, Lucile arrêta tout mouvement. Un gémissement de désapprobation quitta les lèvres de Sion, mais fut ignoré.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris les devant, si tu le désires à ce point?", murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Président, son nez en caressant doucement le contour. "Il t'appartient, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement le dévorer? Il n'est pas une jeune vierge, c'est aussi un homme. Il en a sans doute aussi envie que toi. À moins que tu ne veuilles laisser passer ta chance et le laisser tomber aux mains de son ami qui lui tourne tout le temps autour tel une mouche?"

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'une image du nouveau en train de séduire _son_ Ryner fit son chemin jusqu'à ses pensées. Un bruit qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement se fit entendre dans son autre oreille, puis il entendit sa voix. "Allô?"

Il n'aurait put dire exactement comment il le sut à ce moment-là, mais Lucile avait eu le temps pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui de composer le numéro de Ryner et presser le combiné à son oreille. D'un coup, sa main vola à sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement. "Ryner..."

"Sion? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On s'est vu y'a à peine une dizaine de minutes. T'as déjà une autre mission à me donner? Faudra que t'attende à lundi, parce que là c'est le week-end et je veux rien savoir!"

"Dis-lui que tu veux le voir avant ça. Dis-lui à quel point tu veux le voir, Sion," murmura le blond à son oreille, recommençant ses mouvements de poignet sur son membre, lentement.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ce week-end?", demanda Sion, comme par automatisme, alors qu'une fois de plus ses pensées s'envolèrent. Seul le beau brun lui occupa l'esprit. Lui, et le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses de l'homme plus âgé.

"Tu sais que je passe la nuit chez Tiir, je t'en avais déjà parlé," rétorqua Ryner, avec un soupçon de perplexité dans sa voix.

"T'es sûr que tu pourrais pas passer chez moi ce week-end?", demanda Sion, se mordant la lèvres inférieure alors que des images très claires de ce qu'il avait envie de faire à un certain brun si celui-ci se retrouvait avec lui dans sa chambre, juste tous les deux.

"Et toi t'es sûr que ça pourrait pas attendre à lundi?" Oh, Ryner ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait en tête. "T'es sûr que ça va? Ta voix est un peu bizarre..."

"_Ryner_..." Cette fois il ne put le retenir alors que le pouce de Lucile passa sur le bout de son membre et _oh..._

"A-a-attends... d-dis-moi pas qu-que t'es en train... en train d-de... en p-pensant à _moi_!" Le brun semblait un peu paniqué, de même qu'embarrassé, et Sion émit un autre gémissement en s'imaginant la tête qu'il devait être en train de tirer. "A-alors quand tu me demandes s-si je peux... tu..."

"J'ai envie de toi...", souffla le blond à son oreille.

"J'ai envie de toi, Ryner..." Sa voix n'était que désir et il se sentait dangereusement proche de l'extase.

Il y eut une pause, une courte pause, puis... "D-d'accord, alors... je... je pourrais passer... dimanche... après le dîner... ç-ça te va?"

Et la vision de Sion vira au blanc pendant quelques secondes. Quand il revint à lui, Lucile s'éloignait en se léchant les doigts et le téléphonne était raccroché. Après un dernier sourire carnassier dans sa direction, le blond quitta la pièce, le laissant de nouveau seul... haletant... un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres...


	14. Jail bait ou à peu près

Jamais Ryner n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'était le lieu de résidence de Tiir. Le jeune homme était apparemment "propriétaire" d'une sorte de garderie pour petits surdoués ou quelque chose du genre, et vivait avec quelques enfants ainsi que deux ados charmants, selon ce que le brun en avait compris. Tout ça pour un certain groupe appelé les "Porteurs des Yeux de Dieu" ou quelque chose du genre. Ryner ne comprenait pas du tout, et pour tout dire il s'en fichait bien. Les gamins mettaient de la vie dans la maison, les ados, Lafra et sa petite copine, s'occupaient des gamins et des différentes tâches de la maison, et Tiir semblait les protéger et les adorer. C'était un peu... étrange. Le brun n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami pouvait aimer à ce point les enfants, lui qui semblait exuder le danger et une profonde haine pour l'humanité, ou quelque chose du genre. Ça l'avait surpris, et charmé à la fois. Une fois les gamins couchés, les plus vieux se retrouvèrent autour d'une table à sirotter une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud. Le silence régnait, avec Tiir qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à rester en place et les deux ados qui semblaient embarrassés.

"J'aurais peut-être dû t'avertir avant de t'amener ici...", murmura soudain le noiraud, frôlant la main de son ami du bout des doigts puis agrippant sa tasse pour en prendre une gorgée. "Je suppose que ça t'a choqué."

"Je dirais pas choqué...", rectifia le brun, pensif, ses yeux s'égarant sur la table. "Surpris, ça c'est sûr, mais sinon... Si j'ai bien compris, ces gamins ont nulle part ailleurs où aller?"

"En effet. Ils sont un peu comme moi, en fait... Tu n'es pas obligé de comprendre tout de suite, Ryner, mais j'aimerais que, pour le moment du moins, tu nous acceptes sans chercher à en savoir plus."

Le brun tourna la tête pour regarder son ami et il figea. Tiir le regardait avec une telle intensité... Il senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos et détourna précipitemment les yeux, camoufflant son geste en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse encore pleine. Le petit groupe termina de boire les tasses en silence, puis Tiir pris le brun par la main et le tira à l'étage, jusqu'à une chambre où se trouvait un unique lit. Le noiraud y fit assir l'autre et se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux d'un air souciant.

"Avec qui est-ce que tu parlais au téléphonne en venant ici? J'ai vu que ça t'a beaucoup troublé," demanda-t-il.

"C'était juste Sion. Il insistait pour qu'on se voie ce week-end," répondit Ryner avant de s'interrompre et de reporter son attention sur les lèvres de son homologue, alors que celui-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Le souvenir de leur baiser, lors de leur première rencontre, refit surface dans la mémoire du brun et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Oh oui, il en avait rêver, de ces lèvres expertes et tentatrices... Il se souvenait les avoir désiré et avoir désiré plus, _oh_ tellement plus... Alors que la bouche du noiraud frôlait la sienne, il se sentait frémir de tout son corps. _Oui_, il désirait ces lèvres sur les siennes... oh, comme il les désirait, mais... il détourna la tête dans un ultime effort de résistance et sentit ces lèvres glisser sur sa joue, jusque dans son cou où elles s'attardèrent pour laisser quelques baisers derrière, puis il les sentit remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

"Pourquoi tu me refuses, alors que c'est l'évidence même que je t'attire et que tu me désires?", souffla Tiir à son oreille.

Ryner retint un frisson en fermant les yeux. La voix de son ami était suave et sans doute la définition même du désir. "Je... je suis avec Sion..." Ça lui prenait tout ce qu'il avait pour s'accrocher à cette seule pensée et tenir bon, ne pas sombrer dans cette vague, ce tsunami de désir qui l'envahissait.

Le noiraud poussa un long soupire à fendre l'âme en posant son front sur l'épaule du brun et sembla considérer la question un moment. "Il ne t'a même pas... oh et puis merde... Laisse-moi au moins goûter au fruit défendu, t'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai forcé au pire."

Le brun laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il fut poussé vers l'arrière, se retrouvant couché sur le dos sur le lit. Deux mains agiles s'occupèrent rapidement de son pantalon de bientôt il se retrouva nu de la taille en descendant sous un regard de braises et il ne put bouger, ne put réagir autrement qu'en rougissant alors que les yeux bleu foncé le dévoraient littéralement. Des doigts à peine tremblants écartèrent ses cuisses et il ferma les yeux, les recouvrant d'un avant-bras. Bientôt, il sentit un souffle sur son érection. La proximité de l'autre était largement suffisante pour l'allumer, ça il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque les lèvres entrèrent finalement en contact avec son membre et de là il ne mit pas longtemps à se perdre, ne refaisant surface de son abîme de plaisir que lorsqu'un doigt alla masser doucement son anus, sans tenter de le pénétrer. Il sentait le souffle accéléré du noiraud dans son poil pubien, surtout lorsque Tiir allait s'y enfouir le nez en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses, avant de recommencer de plus belle. Puis enfin, alors que le bout d'un doigt du noiraud le pénétra, qu'il sentit cette langue traitresse le caresser de haut en bas, il ne tint plus et se laissa aller au Nirvana, prenant à peine conscience que son ami buvait sa semence avec avidité. Sans un mot, Tiir lui retira le reste de ses vêtements et s'éclipsa environ une minute avant de revenir, seulement vêtu de son sous-vêtement. Ils se blottirent sous les couverture et s'endormirent ensuite, l'un contre l'autre... Lorsque le soleil vint le déranger le lendemain, Ryner ne put croire à ce qu'il avait fait la veille avec Tiir. Il ne pouvait nier que ça avait été bon, et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'en voulait pas encore, et même _plus_. Mais il savait que c'était mal. Sion... il était avec Sion... Et puis si ce n'était que de sa libido, il n'avait qu'à attendre au lendemain... pour... Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer d'embarras à cette pensée. Jamais il ne se serait crut aussi prude, mais ça avait sans doute à voir avec ses connaissances très limités en interactions interpersonnelles. Jamais il n'aurait cru être à ce point désiré, ni qu'il pouvait désirer quoique ce soit autre que ses siestes à ce point. Pour tout dire, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Après s'être vêtu de ses vêtements de la veille et avoir avalé un petit déjeuner à l'atmosphère plutôt délicate, il dit au revoir à la petite bande et il rentra chez lui. Peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé, la pluie commença à tomber en trombes. Regardant distraitement par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas s'être attardé. Il prit le reste de la journée relax, en sous-vêtement seul dans son appartement, à faire la sieste sur le plancher chauffant, ses songes hantés par des lèvres tentatrices, des mains chaudes et des murmures à vous faire trembler de désir. Alors que la soirée mourait pour faire place à la nuit, c'est un beau brun baîllant aux corneilles et n'ayant pas honte de son érection que parce qu'il était seul chez lui qui se rendit, tel un pachat somnolent, jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Alors qu'il en sortait et enroulait une serviette autour de sa taille, on vint frapper à sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité, il alla ouvrir, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure... et lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte il se retrouva nez à nez avec un chat noyé. Ou presque. À vrai dire il s'agissait d'un Sion trempé jusqu'aux os, mais la ressemblance y était. Ryner s'empressa de laisser entrer son copain... pour rapidement se faire plaquer à la porte dès que celle-ci fut fermée et se faire embrasser langoureusement. Avec effort, il réussit à détacher le Président de lui et l'envoyer prendre une bonne douche chaude. Alors qu'il attendait, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, Ryner se demanda ce que l'autre faisait là. Ils n'étaient que samedi... c'était dimanche qu'ils étaient sensés se voir... Il haussa les épaules et tenta d'ignorer la question alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Sion toujours dégoulinant, mais cette fois-ci à poil, beaucoup moins hagard et même avec une légère teinte rosée sur les joues qui n'était pas due à la chaleur. C'est alors que le brun se souvint qu'il n'avait pas sortit de serviette à l'autre. Il attrapa donc celle qui menaçait de lui glisser des hanches et le déserter et la tendit à Sion, qui la prit avec hésitation. Ryner alla ensuite dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec deux sous-vêtements, un sur lui-même et l'autre qu'il tendit à l'autre homme. Non mais vraiment... Sion n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être dans son assiette...


	15. Charmé par Morphée

À force de tourner et retourner ce que Lucile lui avait fait dans sa tête, Sion s'était pris un bon coup de déprime. Ça, doublé du fait qu'il avait forcé Ryner à sortir avec lui en usant d'une ruse, alors que le beau brun était visiblement très attiré par le nouvel élève et le sentiment était mutuel... Sion n'avait pu tenir en place et il était allé prendre une marche. Sous la pluie drue. Alors que le jour se mourait déjà. Pas la meilleure décision qui soit, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait... et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer Ryner encore et toujours, de plus en plus... Il ne remarqua l'endroit où ses pieds l'avaient mené que lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour frapper à la porte de l'appartement du brun. Il avait hésité, puis s'était résigné. Au vu de la réaction de son copain lorsqu'il le vit, il ne devait vraiment pas avoir bonne mine. Mais Ryner lui avait ouvert, une simple serviette à la taille, ses cheveux encore mouillés et des gouttes d'eau dévalant les plaines de son torse et de son dos appétissants... Lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher de céder à la tentation et il embrassa Ryner, SON Ryner, avec tout le désespoir qui lui broyait les trippes. Ça lui brisa le coeur lorsque le brun le repoussa et le tint à bout de bras, en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

"Du calme, du calme! T'es trempé... C-commence par aller prendre une bonne douche chaude, ensuite on verra, ok?"

Il avait fait ce que le brun lui avait dit, et il se calma un peu sous le jet de la douche. Il était chez Ryner. Il était dans sa douche, il pouvait prendre son shampooing, son savon... Il se demanda si le brun s'était masturbé ici, et c'est ce que lui-même fit, ses pensées remplies du torse de rêve qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée, remplaçant dans son esprit les gouttes d'eau qu'il avait vues glisser paresseusement jusqu'à la serviette par ses doigts... Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il sortit de la douche, se tordit un peu les cheveux... et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de serviette. Avec une pointe d'embarras, il ouvrit donc la porte de la salle de bain et en sortit. Comme il s'y était attendu, le brun l'attendait, toujours vêtu que de cette serviette, qui semblait cependant maintenant plus encline à suivre la loi de la gravité que son devoir de rester à la taille du brun... et soudain cette même serviette disparut d'autour de ces hanches et lui fut tendue. Cette fois, il n'avait pas un mal de crâne épouvantable l'empêchant de profiter du corps magnifique qui s'offrait à sa vue... et il en profita sans vergogne en prenant la serviette et mattant ce fessier dont il rêvait alors que Ryner disparaissait dans une autre pièce et revenait vêtu d'un simple sous-vêtement. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son front.

"Ça va? Tu veux en parler, maintenant?", demanda le beau brun sexy avec inquiétude.

Sion était maintenant certain qu'il était soit mort et au paradis, soit endormi et dans un merveilleux rêve. Sans un mot, il embrassa doucement le brun, l'attirant délicatement à lui et jouant de ses mains sur ces hanches qui le narguaient... Ryner se laissa faire, à la surprise du Président du conseil d'élèves de première année, qui le plaqua à un mur en approfondissant leur baiser alors que ses mains se faisaient plus entreprenantes. Alors que le bout de ses doigts glissait sous l'élastique de la seule chose qui les empêchait d'être complètement peau contre peau, le brun lui prit les mains, hors d'halène, pour l'arrêter. Sion s'arrêta, craignant d'avoir été peut-être trop entreprenant, d'avoir été trop vite... Mais à sa grande surprise le brun le tira dans la pièce d'à côté, la chambre, et le poussa sur le lit avant de se dévêtir et de continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sion laissa le brun le caresser, profitant du moment pour ravager sa bouche, mais lorsque des mains balladeuses lui caressèrent les cuisses, il décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Il inversa leurs position d'un mouvement fluide et Ryner se retrouva plaqué au lit dans une exclamation de surprise. Il lança un regard interrogateur à l'argenté, qui lui sourit lubriquement avant de simplement écarter les cuisses du brun et aller titiller son anus du bout des doigts. Le roi de la sieste tenta de se relever, de protester, mais il fut réduit au silence lorsqu'il fut soudain tourné sur le ventre et qu'un doigt s'insinua en lui, puis un deuxième. Oh oui, Sion avait rêvé plus d'une fois de ce moment et maintenant qu'il le vivait enfin... Sa deuxième main alla attrapper le membre du jeune homme sous lui et il commença à le caresser tendrement, laissant des baisers légers sur son dos alors que ses doigts cherchaient, étiraient... et soudain, le beau brun se cambra en une exclamation de surprise. Sion était émerveillé par la beauté de cette vision... et lorsque, après avoir tâté le même endroit en lui encore deux ou trois fois, Ryner libéra sa semance, un frisson parcourut lui parcourut le corps tout entier. Il avait vraiment peine à croire qu'il était vraiment dans une position aussi intime avec le beau brun, qu'il venait réellement de le faire jouir... mais restait un problème... qui se frottait à une cuisse de la créature de rêve sous lui depuis le début. Il ne pouvait pas... aller plus loin... pas maintenant... c'était encore probablement trop tôt... il resta interdit lorsque Ryner le poussa pour se dégager, se redressa et le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Les joues rouges, le brun lui écarta les cuisses et se mit à genoux entre elles. "C'est ma première fois, alors ta gueule," l'avertit-il, avant de se pencher vers l'avant et _oh._

Les pensées de Sion s'évadèrent et il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de l'autre et c'était tellement _bon_. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour jouir et il fut surpris de voir Ryner se lever précipitemment et s'éloigner. Puis il entendit l'eau du robinet et il entendit l'autre cracher et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en restant là où le brun l'avait laissé. Quand Ryner revint dans la chambre, les joues toujours rouges, Sion s'était calmé et il lui sourit tendrement.

"Je peux passer la nuit ici?", demanda l'argenté doucement, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

L'autre refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il s'approcha tout de même. "Pourquoi tu poses la question? Je t'ai pas encore foutu à la porte, à ce que je sache..."

Le Président du conseil se leva et regarda alors que l'autre soulevait les draps et se tassait dans le fond du lit. Comprenant le message, Sion se coucha avec lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il était bien, bien plus qu'il n'avait pensé l'être. Et il savait le mot qu'il devait placer sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais... pouvait-il réellement se permettre de les prononcer? Il huma l'odeur naturelle de Ryner et se dit qu'il avait encore le temps. Il s'assurerait de s'approprier le beau brun entièrement, complètement, de telle façon que personne ne pourra jamais les séparer... Surtout pas un certain nouvel élève qui tournait beaucoup trop autour de _son_ Ryner. Le brun se retourna et posa sa tête sur son torse, sa respiration s'approfondissant. Juste comme ça, il s'était endormi. Sion caressa son dos doucement, frôlant ces fesses qui le faisaient définitivement saliver du bout des doigts.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il dans un soupire, avant de lui-même se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par le souffle lent et régulier du poids mort qui lui enserrait la taille...


	16. Comme être mordu par un chien?

Je suis un peu embarrassé en pensant à ce que j'ai fait avec Sion, mais je ne regrette pas. Toute la journée qui a suivi, que nous avons passée ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur mon sofa, à simplement profiter de la présence, de la proximité de l'autre, à nous embrasser langoureusement entre chacune de mes siestes, à nous enlacer, je l'ai passée à penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Nous aurions pu aller jusqu'au bout. Il aurait pu me... mais il ne l'a pas fait. En fait, ça m'a un peu désemparé quand il m'a plaqué au lit et a inséré ses doigts. C'était bon, bien sûr, et j'ai même cru que j'allais y rester vers la fin.Ça m'a complètement fait perdre la tête. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir des remords, de penser à Tiir. Je sais que c'est injuste envers Sion, et sans doute que je pourrais être accusé d'être cruel. Le choix devrait être évident, facile. Je suis officiellement en couple avec Sion, je le sais, mais... Rah! C'est exactement pour éviter ce genre de casse-tête que je voulais rester dans l'ombre, ne pas me faire remarquer par quiconque cette année encore. Les relations humaines sont tellement compliquées, éreintantes. Je me sens bien dans les bras de Sion, j'ai envie de lui quand il m'embrasse, qu'il me caresse, mais il en est de même pour Tiir. Quand je suis allé chez lui, ça m'a un peu pris par surprise quand il m'a... mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Dès notre première rencontre, après tout, il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui et m'avait embrassé. Mais alors que Sion me couchait sur le lit pour notre deuxième nuit ensemble, qu'il me caressait et me prenait en bouche, je n'avais aucune envie d'être ailleurs. Le lendemain, je lui ai prêtéun de mes uniformes et nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble, main dans la main, et même si ça m'embarrassait un peu, je n'ai retiré ma main de la sienne que lorsque nous avons dû nous séparer pour aller à nos classes respectives. Je me sentais bien, reposé, mais en même temps j'apréhendais mon inévitable rencontre avec Tiir. Il n'est pas venu au premier, ni au deuxième cours. Après le deuxième cours, Sion est venu me cherché, m'a amené au local du conseil étudiant et m'a fait m'étendre sur des chaises alignées, la tête sur ses jambes, puis s'est remis au travail après un regard d'avertissement à son Vice-Président. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je me suis prêté au jeu. Je me suis retourné, j'ai entouré sa taille de mes bras et j'ai pressé mon visage contre lui pour respirer son odeur, puis j'ai fait une des meilleures siestes de toute ma vie. Je me suis réveillé lorsque la cloche a sonné pour annoncer la fin des cours pour la journée. J'avais dormi presque toute la journée, sans interruption, sans bouger. En ouvrant les yeux, j'avait toujours le nez contre le ventre de Sion, les bras autour de sa taille. Lui, il travaillait toujours, donnait des ordres, des conseils. Les autres membres du conseil étaient tous plus ou moins habitués à ma présence, mais Miran... Je pouvais le sentir qui me lançait des couteaux du regard chaque fois qu'il en avait la chance. Mais il était l'heure de rentrer. Les autres membres du conseil commençaient à quitter et je me souvenais de ce que Miran m'avait dit. J'ai réussi à éviter d'y penser pendant tout le week-end, mais c'est tout de même inévitable. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il me fera si jamais je n'y vais pas. Il pourrait s'en prendre à Tiir, ou encore à Sion... ou bien les deux! Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas y aller. Mais alors que les premiers membres quittent la pièce, Sion pose son crayon, ses documents. Il se relaxe sur sa chaise et baisse les yeux sur moi. Il a quelque chose en tête, quelque chose qui n'est pas pour les enfants, mais je ne peux pas... Mais comment sortir d'ici dans les plus brefs délais sans l'inquiéter, sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, sans le blesser? Je ne sais pas... Et les membres du conseil d'élève de première année quittent, Miran le dernier, et nous nous retrouvons seuls. Je me redresse, tente de m'éloigner de lui alors que mon esprit tente de trouver une échappatoire, chaque proposition se retrouvant contrecarrée de suite. Il tend un bras, me caresse tendrement une joue. Je ne bouge plus, et même je le laisse faire. Ses doigts sur ma peau sont une torture en eux-mêmes de par leur propriété enivrante. Il rapproche son visage du mien, m'embrasse et c'est délicieux, j'en veux plus, je ne veux pas arrêter. Sa deuxième main se pose sur ma taille, descend lentement en diagonal et il avale avidement mon gémissement alors que ses doigts, instruments magiques de sa luxure, arrivent sur le devant de mon pantalon... Je me perds dans le moment, j'oublie mon rendez-vous, l'éventualité bien réelle de mon malheur et je laisse Sion faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Même si nous sommes encore à l'école, même si quelqu'un pourrait entrer à tout moment... Il défait mon pantalon, ses lèvres abandonnant les miennes pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Je suis perdu. Je suis à sa merci et il ne le sait que trop bien, il en profite. Il glisse une main dans mon sous-vêtement et en sort mon membre, qu'il caresse de bas en haut... Et soudain, on cogne à la porte et je remercie tous les dieux en lesquels je ne crois pas pour le bureau qui cache mon entre-jambe de la personne qui entre sans attendre qu'on l'y invite. Sion se redresse, fait face au nouveau-venu. C'est un blond aux yeux bleus, un senpai si je me fie à son uniforme. Je repousse la main de Sion, qui s'était attardée, et je me rhabille, tâchant de ne pas grimacer en remettant ma virilité dans mon sous-vetement. Je suis encore dur, mais les paroles de Miran se rappellent à mon esprit et je ne peux me permettre de laisser filer une telle opportunité. Sion tourne un regard interrogateur vers moi alors que je me lève. Je vois de l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux d'or et je tente de le rassurer d'un sourire avant de m'éclipser, le laissant seul avec le senpai. Lorsque la porte se referme derrière moi, je ne peux m'empecher de laisser échapper un soupire, un mélange entre un râle de mécontentement et un soupire de soulagement. Mon corps réclame l'attention des doigts de Sion et il me faut toute ma détermination pour m'éloigner du local du conseil, en direction de la salle de bain la plus proche. Je dois absolument me soulager, que mon corps cesse de brûler de désir et que je puisse me rendre sans encombres à la rencontre de Miran. J'ignore ce qu'il me veut et en fait je dois avouer qu'il me terrifie. Et il est là. Miran Froaude, Vice-Président du conseil d'élèves de première année, est devant moi, appuyé sur un mur, les bras croisés, les yeux clos, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Je fige. La salle de bain n'est qu'à quelques mètres, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne me laissera pas y aller comme ca. Il ouvre les yeux et braque son regard sur moi. Un regard intense, et il me semble pouvoir l'imaginer en araignée, s'approchant de moi, la mouche prise dans sa toile, impuissante, condamnée, tel le prédateur affamé qu'il semble être. Je ne peux rien contre lui, nous le savons tous les deux, et il me semble que ca lui est presque jouissif. Je recule au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, jusqu'à finalement me retrouver dos à un mur. Pris au piège. Son sourire me glace le sang.

Je déglutis avec peine, tentant de conserver au moins une apparence de sang froid. "C'était pas la peine de m'attendre ici, j'allais pas te poser un lapin," lui dis-je, me félicitant mentalement pour avoir évité de bégayer.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'arrete à un pas de moi, place ses mains sur le mur de chaque coté de mes épaules. "Je sais, tu as bien trop peur de moi pour me désobéir et je dois avouer que ca me plait bien. Ton visage figé de peur est presque bandant, tu sais. Pour la peine, je t'offre de te reconduire. Qu'en dis-tu?", ronronne-t-il presque, tâchant de réduire mes craintes, comme la plante carnivore, avec le nectar doux, sucré de sa voix.

S'il ne me terrifiait pas autant, j'aurais peut-être pu le trouver séduisant. Hélas, je ne suis pas assez dupe pour me laisser avoir et baisser ma garde. "Non merci, ça va, je vais passer chez moi pour déposer mes affaires et j'irai te rejoindre après," lui dis-je.

Ce n'est qu'avec l'élargissement de son sourire que je comprends mon erreur. "Chez toi? Quelle idée excellente, cher Ryner. Allons-y de ce pas."

J'ignore exactement ce qui s'est passé par la suite, son commentaire ayant causé comme un court-circuit dans ma tete. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, nous sommes devant mon appartement et je mets la clé dans la serrure. Je fige alors, me rendant compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Vais-je réellement le laisser entrer chez moi? Je tente de retirer la clé, mais sa main se pose sur la mienne et il la tourne, déverrouillant la porte. Il tourne ensuite la poignée et m'atire doucement à l'intérieur. Je suis foutu. Il tourne de nouveau le verrou apres avoir refermé la porte derrière nous. La panique me gagne peu à peu alors qu'il me regarde et son sourire devient purement sadique. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou, je le fuis, mais il me rattrape facilement avant que j'aie rejoint la fenêtre la plus proche et il me plaque au sol. Je me cogne la tete en tombant et le monde devient un océan de noirceur... Quand je reprends mes esprits, il me semble qu'il fait un peu froid. J'essaie de bouger, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je mets un moment à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, mais lorsque ça me revient, j'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et je tente de dégager mes bras. Ils sont attachés au-dessus de ma tête par les poignets, au montant du lit, avec ce que je reconnais comme étant un morceau d'un de mes t-shirts. Levant la tête et baissant les yeux, je vois que mes chevilles ont subi le même sort, et que je suis completement nu. Miran apparaît dans le cadre de porte de ma chambre et il me sourit. Mais ce sourire est si malsain, si imprégné de mauvaises intentions... Un frisson me parcourt tout entier et j'essaie de m'éloigner de lui, mais dans ma position présente c'est peine perdue. Ça semble l'amuser et il approche, sa démarche nonchalante, sans presse, il approche et vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

Il tend un bras et promène ses doigts sur mon torse. "Tu as passé le week-end ici avec Sion, pas vrai?", demande-t-il, sa voix imprégnée de poison, son ton faussement doucereux. Il presse avec ses ongles et me grafigne. "Même si je sais que vous êtes en couple, tous les deux, c'est tout de même impardonnable." Il agrippe mon membre et sert. Je grimace de douleur. "Alors? Est-ce que vous l'avez fait? Êtes-vous allés jusqu'au bout? Ah, j'imagine que Sion n'est pas le genre à se laisser dominer par quelqu'un comme toi, alors..." Il me lache, mais sa main descend, sous mes testicules et je le sens gratter mon anus de ses longs ongles. Je suis figé, terrorisé par la pensée de ce qu'il compte faire. "Est-ce qu'il t'a pénétré, dis-moi?" Un de ses doigts me pénètre et je fige. "Apparemment non... quel dommage... Je devrai réviser mes plans en conséquence pour la suite. Il serait fêcheux de priver tes prétendants d'une lute pour ta virginité. Bien que, je dois avouer, chaque élément de cette situation me déplait. Je n'aime pas que tu sois en couple avec Sion, je n'aime pas que tu prennes ses sentiments autant à la légere. Je n'aime pas qu'un manant comme toi puisse hésiter entre le Président et un vaurien..."

Même si Tiir et Sion avaient tous les deux fait la même chose... je veux dire qu'ils m'ont tous les deux... ils ont tous les deux inséré un doigt en moi... Maintenant que c'est Miran, ce n'est pas du tout agréable. Pour une certaine raison, ce qui a suivi... est extrêmement flou. C'est flou et ça me terrorise. C'est en titubant que, bien plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, j'ai réussi à me rendre chez Tiir. Je tremble de terreur, mais aussi de fatigue et de douleur. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir, mais plus particulierement entre mes jambes. Je n'ai pas osé me regarder dans le miroir avant de partir de chez moi. Je n'ai pas osé m'attarder là-bas après qu'il soit parti, qu'il m'aie enfin laissé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a... mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas rester là-bas. J'ai besoin... de sentir des bras me serrer tendrement... de me savoir en sécurité... Je lève une main tremblante et je sonne à la porte. Après quelques secondes d'attente, qui me semblent interminables, un Lafra tout ensommeillé vient m'ouvrir. Il me regarde en baîllant, puis fige. Avant de sortir, j'ai pris le temps d'enfiler quelque chose, n'importe quoi, le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main... mais je dois vraiment être dans un piteux état. Lafra me tire à l'intérieur, referme la porte derrière moi et me tire à la cuisine, où sa copine nous regarde avec inquiétude. Le garcon me laisse avec elle un moment et elle me fait asseoir sur une chaise, puis s'empresse de me servir une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je ne crois pas que mon estomac pourra garder grand chose, mais le breuvage, après une gorgée, me fait un peu de bien, et je le bois diligemment même si je sens que je ne vais pas mettre longtemps avant de le sentir prendre le chemin inverse. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est que lorsque Tiir, un peu éméché, en sous-vetement, entre dans la cuisine à la suite de Lafra que je me rends compte à quel point j'avais envie, à quel point j'avais besoin de le voir. Mais je suis figé sur ma chaise. Je sens toujours les mains de Miran sur mon corps, j'entends toujours sa voix à mon oreille... Je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Tir est déjà à mon côté, m'enlaçant dans ses bras comme si je risquais de m'envoler à tout moment, de lui échapper. Je m'accroche à lui, délaissant ma tasse de chocolat chaud, et je presse mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Je sens des larmes me quitter et des soubresauts font tressaillir mon corps tout entier. Tiir est là. Il me tient, me protège. Je fonds en sanglots hystériques, en silence, m'agrippant à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage au beau milieu d'un océan de tempête. Je passe de longs moments ainsi, à pleurer contre lui et il me sert dans ses bras, il ne me laisse pas partir, même lorsque je le repousse et je cherche à m'enfuir, à fuir les sensations qui assaillent toujours mon corps, qui donnent envie de vomir. Quand je lui en fais part alors que l'envie devient trop forte, il m'emmène en presse à la salle de bain et s'accroupit avec moi devant la toilette, refusant de me laisser quitter ses bras, et j'en suis reconnaissant, si reconnaissant! Après plusieurs minutes à ne rien vomir, les hauts-le-coeur partent graduellement et je me calme, je me blottis dans ses bras.

Je sens ses doigts caresser mes cheveux doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, Ryner?"

Je lui demande pour aller dans son lit. Il m'y emmène, et lorsque nous sommes confortablement installés sous les draps, je me blottis contre lui et je lui raconte tout...


	17. Lac de piranhas

Sion était aux anges. Il se sentait flotter sur un nuage et il aurait voulu que la sensation dure éternellement. Son week-end passé avec Ryner, son Ryner... il ne l'oublierait jamais. Même, lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour aller en classe, il eut quelques difficultés pour lui lâcher la main, puis ne pas réagir en le regardant s'éloigner. Au cours du deuxième cours, il ne tenait déjà plus. Il se mit à chercher un moyen, n'importe lequel... une excuse pour passer du temps avec le beau brun... La solution lui apparut soudain comme une tonne de briques en pleine tronche. N'avait-il pas une montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait dans le local du conseil? C'était parfait! Dès que la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit, il informa un de ses collègues de classe qu'il ne pourrait aller aux autres cours parce qu'il avait beaucoup de travail pour le conseil d'élèves et il quitta sa classe sans un mto de plus. Ses pieds le menèrent facilement à la classe du brun, qu'il alla chercher pour l'emmener avec lui. Il savait que Ryner ne refuserait jamais une invitation à faire une sieste. Comme il l'avait prévu, le brun se laissa faire alors que Sion le fit se coucher sur une rangée de chaises. Et, même, à la grande surprise du Président du conseil d'élèves, le roi des siestes lui enserra la taille de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son ventre. Sion resta figé de surprise alors qu'en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, l'autre homme s'endormit, sa respiration s'approfondissant, et l'argenté se demanda s'il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée... L'objet de ses pensées les plus obcènes était tout contre lui, son souffle lui chatouillant le ventre, complètement sans défense... Il se permit un regard appréciateur sur le corps de cet être de rêve. Il se souvint du week-end et ça le démangeait réellement de toucher à son Ryner... soulever cet uniforme qui lui seyait si bien... faire glisser ses doigts sur cette peau chaude et douce... Il fut soudainement extirpé de ces pensées plaisantes par Miran qui posa une pile de documents sur son bureau, dévisageant le beau brun. D'un regard, Sion l'avertis de me pas s'en mêler, et le noiraud retourna à ses affaires. Le reste de la journée passa comme une douce torture alors que l'argenté dut endurer le souffle chaud, régulier de son aimé contre son ventre et à vrai dire il n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder alors qu'il faisait son travail routinier. Puis soudain la cloche sonna, indicant la fin des cours. Un à un, les membres du conseil s'éclipsèrent. Sion posa mon crayon, les documents sur lesquels il travaillait. Il se permit de se relaxer dans ma chaise. La journée était enfin terminée. Il baissa les yeux. L'or rencontra le chocolat. Une intense vague de désir envahit Sion. Les membres du conseil étaient tous partis à présent, même Miran, et ils étaient seuls. Ryner se redressa, et en un instant, ils s'embrassèrent et le Président du conseil avala les gémissements de plaisir de l'autre homme alors qu'il tâta la bosse grandissante. Il ne perdit pas de temps et défit le pantalon de son beau brun. Il le voulaitt. Oh! comme il le voulaitt! Le membre chaud sous ses doigts lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était franchir la dernièr barrière et prendre son beau brun, le faire complètement sien. Il en rêvait, ne pensait qu'à ça et il sentait que ça allait le rendre fou... Mais alors que Ryner frémissait sous ses doigts, que ses gémissements devenaient incessants... On cogna à la porte. Le moment était brisé. La porte s'ouvrit et Lucile entra. À contre-coeur, Sion regarda son aimé remettre son pantalon et s'éclipser, et lorsque la porte se referma derrière le brun, l'argenté posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains en laissant s'échapper un long soupire à fendre le coeur.

Le blond s'approcha, s'appuya sur le bureau du président du conseil d'élève de première année. "Alors c'était lui, Ryner Lute?", demanda-t-il avec curiosité. "Je suis désolé, je crois que je vous ai interrompus..."

"C'est pas grave...", soupira Sion, tentant de refroidir ses esprits, calmer ses désirs. "Je peux toujours l'appeler, aller chez lui... Pourquoi tu es ici, au fait?"

Le blond lui sourit. "Je suis venu voir comment va mon adorable petit kouhai, évidemment. Ça va le travail de Président? Tes subordonnés ne te font pas trop de misères?"

"Non, ça va," répondit Sion en se redressant, en mettant un peu d'ordre sur son bureau. "Ma vie privée est ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment, en fait..."

"Vas-y, raconte. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais peut-être t'aider."

Sion hésita un moment, puis capitula avec un soupire en s'évachant sur sa chaise. "À vrai dire... c'est que... je..." Ah, merde... il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ses pensées, sur ses sentiments...

"Vous n'êtes pas encore allés jusqu'au bout?"

La question interloqua Sion, qui leva de grands yeux surpris sur son senpai. Lucile lui souriait toujours de cette façon bienveillante. "Comment tu as...?"

"C'est pas bien difficile à deviner, cher Sion. Alors mon petit coup de main de l'autre jour n'a pas porté fruits, hein?"

"C'est que..." Nouveau soupire. Décidément, il ne faisait que ça aujourd'hui...

Sion raconta tout à son senpai, qui l'écouta religieusement, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour passer des commentaires l'incitant à continuer... Lorsqu'enfin ils quittèrent l'école, chacun partant de son côté, l'argenté se sentait bien mieux, même s'il avait un étrange sentiment de danger... Le lendemain matin, il ne put s'empêcher de se réveiller de bonne heure et aller chez le brun pour marcher avec lui jusqu'à l'école, souriant en se disant que c'était la première fois que lui, et non le brun, faisait une chose pareille... et à vrai dire il devait avouer que c'était pas mal du tout. Il frappa à la porte du brun et attendit. Et attendit. Mais ne vint aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et réessaya, deux, puis trois fois, mais toujours le même résultat. Un peu inquiet, Sion sortit son portable et tenta d'appeler le brun... mais sans succès. Personne ne répondait, que ce soit au téléphonne de maison ou sur le portable de Ryner. L'inquiétude lui saisit les trippes et, un peu à contre-coeur, il se rendit, seul, à l'école. Entre chaque cours, il alla à la classe du brun, pour recevoir à chaque fois la même réponse: personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille. Assis à son bureau, après les cours, Sion était rongé par l'inquiétude. Ça ne ressemblait pas au roi des siestes, cette histoire. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Ryner ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone. L'argenté ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller en parler à la police? Le brun vivait seul, après tout... Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant de l'action juste au-delà de la porte du conseil. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

"Laisse-moi passer! Il faut que je parle à cet imbécile de Président!", grognait une voix qui lui était familière mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer.

"Pas dans ton état, non," répondait doucement la voix de Lucile, mais pour une certaine raison son ton fit frissonner Sion.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang? Il ouvrit la porte, à temps pour voir son senpai blond tirer, il le reconnut immédiatement, Tiir Rumibul, son rival, jusqu'à une pièce dont il déverrouilla la poignée et entra, tirant le noiraud qui pestait et vociférait à faire rougir un marin. Pour une certaine raison, Tiir était très agité et avait voulu lui parler. Bien que cette idée ne l'enchante pas, mais alors là pas du tout, le Président du conseil d'élèves de première année devait s'avouer plus que curieux. Et puis, le noiraud savait peut-être quelque chose à propos de Ryner. Décidé à le rencontrer, Sion tenta d'ouvrir la porte derrière eux, mais apparemment Lucile avait mis une chaîne et Sion ne réussit qu'à entrebailler la porte. Il allait appeler, quand il vit soudain le blond plaquer le noiraud violemment à un mur.

Lucile gardait l'autre homme plaqué contre le mur, lui maintenant un bras dans le dos. "Je n'aime pas ton attitude, et encore moins la manière avec laquelle tu allais te présenter devant mon adorable kouhai," dit-il doucement, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. "Il me serait aisé de briser tous les os de ton misérable corps, et briser ton esprit par-dessus ça, mais je n'aimerais pas que ça affecte ce cher Président des première année. Abandonne ce que tu ressens pour Ryner Lute."

"Va te faire foutre!", grogna Tiir en réponse.

Sion inspira de surprise alors qu'en un clin d'oeil, le noiraud se retrouvait projetté sur le bureau massif qui occupait le centre de la petite pièce. Lucile lui agrippa les cheveux et lui frappa la tête deux ou trois fois sur la surface de bois, avant de simplement se coller à son dos. Tiir était visiblement sonné. Le blond passa ses mains entre sa pauvre victime et le bureau, lui défit le pantalon et baissa celui-ci, en plus du sous-vêtement, jusqu'à ses genoux. Il en profita également pour défaire son propre pantalon, puis s'appuya contre Tiir, qui reprenait ses esprit avec une expression d'horreur.

"Ne t'en fait pas, ceci n'est qu'un avertissement," sussura Lucile, agrippant le membre de Tiir d'une poigne de fer tout en donnant un coup de hanches. "Maintenant tu ferme tes jambes et tu la ferme, sinon je reconsidère."

Le noiraud s'exécuta en fermant les yeux et se mordant la lèvres. L'argenté pouvait voir que ses hancher heurtait douloureusement le bureau à chaque coup de hanche de Lucile. Sion était sidéré. Comment Lucile pouvait-il...? Non, il préférait ne pas y penser... Alors qu'il regardait le blond abuser de Tiir, il était complètement figé, incapable de détourner le regard, des frissons d'effroi lui parcourant le corps et des haut-le-coeur commençant à l'envahir. Après quelques minutes, Lucile cessa de bouger, fit un pas en arrière et arrangea son uniforme alors que Tiir glissait au sol, tremblotant. Sion commença à paniquer alors que Lucile s'approchait de la porte.

"Je n'abandonnerai pas mes sentiments pour Ryner, Lucile Eris," lança le noiraud sur un ton de défi. "Il mérite mieux que ce prétentieux entouré de violeurs!"

Lucile s'était arrêté et le regardait par-dessus son épaule. "Alors j'imagine que ça veut dire que tu sais où ce cher Ryner se cache? Sion s'inquiète énormément pour lui, alors je te prierais de m'en faire part."

"Pour quoi? Pour que tu puisses aller lui faire la même chose à moi? Ou encore pire? Tu peux toujours rêver! Il est déjà assez ébranlé sans qu'un autre sadique mette les mains sur lui! Et si jamais il te prenait l'envie de t'attaque à ma résidence, je te garantie que je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu dis que ce que tu viens de faire était un avertissement. Eh bien laisse-moi t'en faire un également, et tu peux le répéter à ce cher Président et l'autre enfoiré: si vous faites encore quoique ce soit à Ryner, vous le regretterez amèrement."

Lucile ricana doucement, mais n'ajouta pas un mot de plus en reprenant son chemin vers la porte. Sion paniqua de nouveau et s'éloigna de la porte pour faire semblant qu'il allait simplement marcher devant et aller ailleurs. Le blond sursauta légèrement en le voyant. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Lucile s'en alla. Sion retourna au local du conseil sans plus attendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Son senpai venait de presque violer son rival. Mais le pire, c'était ce qu'il avait appris des paroles de Tiir. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Ryner. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'était pas en classe ce jour-là. Quelque chose lui était arrivé après qu'il soit parti de l'école, mais quoi? Et puis Tiir avait dit qu'il était "entouré de violeurs"... il ne pouvait pas parler que de Lucile, alors... Miran? Miran avait fait quelque chose à Ryner? C'était peut-être cherché un peu loin pour les informations qu'il détenait, mais il était presque certain que c'était ça. Qu'était-il arrivé à Ryner exactement? Non, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'allarmant, qui l'avait troublé au point qu'il ne soit pas allé à l'école. Si Tiir savait où le brun était, ça voulait dire... qu'il était chez lui? C'était plausible. Il chercha un peu et trouva finalement: les informations de Tiir. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais il voulait s'assurer que Ryner allait bien, ou du moins qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Sans réfléchir, il composa le numéro de la résidence du noiraud.

Le téléphone sonna un coup, deux, puis on décrocha. "Moshi moshi?", dit la voix douce d'un adolescent.

L'argenté en resta surpris, mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner. "Je suis bien chez Tiir Rumibul?", demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

"Oui, c'est pour quoi?", répondit la voix. Des rires d'enfants se firent entendre, puis s'éloignèrent. Quelle était donc la résidence de Tiir!?

Sion secoua ces pensées futiles de son esprit et se concentra sur sa tâche. "Je sais que ça peut vous sembler bizarre, mais... est que Ryner Lute est chez vous?" L'angoisse le prit de nouveau, mais il se força à rester calme.

Il y eut un court moment de pause, d'hésitation. "Qui est à l'appareil?"

"Je suis Sion Astal, un ami de Ryner et un camarade de classe de Tiir. Je ne veux pas lui parler, je veux seulement savoir s'il est là."

"On m'a demandé de ne pas répondre à cette question, désolé."

"Alors! Alors est-ce que je peux au moins savoir s'il va bien?" Il sentait son coeur se serrer douloureusement, tant il était inquiet.

Un autre moment de silence, cette fois plus long. "Je suis désolé, je n'en sais rien. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois raccrocher..."

"Attendez! Attendez! Prenez mon numéro en note, j'ai su que Tiir voulait me parler mais qu'il n'a pas pu, alors... s'il m'appelle directement, nous pourrons parler!", tenta-t-il, désespéré.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. "D'accord, je vous écoute."


	18. Un coin de guérison

Ryner revint lentement au monde de l'éveil en sentant des doigts jouer doucement dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait lourd, exténué, mais il ouvrit les yeux. Pueka, l'adolescente qui vivait avec Tiir, lui sourit doucement, mais elle ne dit rien et continua à jouer dans ses cheveux. C'était un mouvement continu, et si relaxant. Il referma les yeux, complètement détendu. La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit des pas s'approcher. La main de la jeune fille le quitta et il sentit le lit bouger alors qu'elle se levait, mais il ne bougea pas. Des pas s'éloignèrent, la porte se referma.

"Tu as déjà l'air beaucoup mieux, Ryner," dit doucement la voix de Lafra.

Ryner ouvrit les yeux et vit le garçon tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à son chevet. "Je suis désolé de m'imposer comme ça," dit-il, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

L'adolescent lui sourit en secouant la tête. "Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es toujours le bienvenue ici, Ryner. Tu es l'un des nôtres, après tout, et Tiir tient beaucoup à toi. Ce sont deux raisons largement suffisantes, tu ne crois pas?"

"L'un des vôtres...?"

Le sourire de Lafra s'estompa alors qu'il le regardait avec surprise. "Tiir ne t'a pas parlé des Porteurs des Yeux de Dieu?" Le brun secoua la tête, complètement perdu. "Eh bien... par où commencer..." L'adolescent s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise, visiblement en grande réflexion. "Tout d'abord, nous ne sommes pas des types louches, je te rassure tout de suite. Nous sommes simplement... un peu à part du reste de la société... En fait... err... Bon, je vais y aller direct... Il existe dans le monde plusieurs individus qui ont des habiletés spéciales. Notre groupe les trouve et leur offre encadrement et support. Nous sommes divisés en plusieurs catégories... Tiens, par exemple, moi j'ai l'Ebra Crypt. Err... Pour vulgariser, je peux faire un peu de télépathie et je peux voir les rêves des autres..."

Un silence lourd, tendu s'installa alors que les deux se fixaient, sans bouger... puis... "...et tu crois sincèrement que je vais gober ça?", fit Ryner le plus sérieusement du monde.

Embarrassé, Lafra leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. "C'est la pure vérité! Toi, par exemple, tu es un Alpha Stigma!"

"C'est n'importe quoi. J'ai pas de pouvoirs spéciaux ou quoique ce soit de ce genre," rétorqua le brun en croisant les bras d'un air déterminé.

"Quand tu es face à un problème, peu importe le niveau de difficulté ou si tu as appris à le résoudre au préalable, il te suffit de le regarder pour le comprendre complètement et pouvoir y répondre, non?" Le brun figea. "C'est le pouvoir de l'Alpha Stigma. Et quand tu es ébranlé mentalement, c'est comme si quelque chose dans ton esprit détraquait... tes forces sont décuplées à tel point que tu n'as même pas à toucher aux choses pour qu'elles volent dans tous les sens, se brisent, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout détruire autour de toi... Pas vrai?"

Ryner était pétrifié. Ce que Lafra avait dit... était vrai. Ces détraquages lui avaient fait beaucoup de tort auprès des familles d'accueil et malgré plusieurs examens de spécialistes, personne n'avait pu déceler la moindre trace de démence chez lui. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il vivait seul, les choses allaient mieux, mais... Il sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Tiir se tenait là, son regard insondable, sa posture étrange. "Tu as oublié de mentionner le plus important, Lafra: nous ne sommes pas humains." L'adolescent hocha la tête, s'excusa et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Un sourire tendre monta aux lèvres du noiraud et il s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Comment tu te sens?"

Ryner se détendit un peu, heureux de voir son ami. "Ça va, t'inquiète," répondit-il doucement, acceptant la main qui glissa dans ses cheveux, le regard tendre qui lui était adressé. "Alors ce que Lafra a dit est la vérité? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... un remake de X-Men?"

Tiir déplaça doucement sa main sur le côté du visage du brun, caressant sa joue avec son pouce. "Tu n'y crois pas?"

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. "Et toi, tu as quoi? L'Ebra Crypt comme le gamin, ou alors l'Alpha Stigma comme moi?"

Le sourire sur les lèvres du noiraud devint ironique et il se pencha, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre homme. "Oh non, moi j'ai tout autre chose. Mes yeux à moi s'appellent Iino Dwoué."

Ryner ne broncha pas, ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres de l'autre. "Ah? Et t'as quoi comme pouvoirs, dans ce cas?"

Le sourire se métamorphosa de nouveau, cette fois devenant énigmatique. "Hum... tu pourrais dire que je suis un peu comme un vampire... ou alors un incube... Choisis la comparaison qui te convient le mieux... Mais en gros..." Il se pencha doucement, s'arrêtant alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles du brun sous lui. "J'absorbe de l'énergie par les fluides d'autrui. Salive, sang... sperme... Et le sexe est comme une épice qui donne du plaisir à ma victime, ce qui la rend plus savoureuse..."

Les lèvres du brun frémirent. Il voulait embrasser son ami. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien puisqu'il était en couple avec Sion, mais... Après ce que Miran lui avait fait subir, il n'avait pas envie de voir Sion. Pour une certaine raison, il se sentait complètement en sécurité dans les bras de Tiir. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas envie de se questionner.

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé lors de notre première rencontre et que tu me tournes autour?"

"Peut-être au début, mais ça a rapidement changé. Je suis sérieux, Ryner. Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu es avec cet idiot de Président du conseil, mais je veux que tu gardes mes intentions en tête. Puisque tu baisses complètement ta garde quand tu es avec moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en profiter... et je continuerai d'en profiter... alors j'espère que tu y es préparé..."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, chastement... et ils sursautèrent lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Tiir se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, se retourna vers la porte.

Lafra entre-ouvrit la porte timidement. "Euh... Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais... Tiir, quelqu'un vient d'appeler en demandant à te parler. Il a laissé un numéro... Je savais pas ce que je devais faire alors je lui ai dit que t'étais pas là et j'ai pris des notes..."

"Très bien, Lafra, merci. Laisse le numéro sur mon bureau, je m'en occuperai plus tard."

L'adolescent hocha la tête et s'éclipsa, refermant la porte de la chambre. Avec un soupire, le noiraud se retourna vers son ami et figea alors qu'une main se dressa et lui caressa la joue. "Tu devrais y aller, c'était peut-être important," murmura Ryner, lui adressant un sourire fatigué.

Le porteur de l'Iino Dwoué prit sa main doucement et déposa un baiser sur son poignet. "Peu importe de qui il s'agit, il peut attendre. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Et ça, ça ne peut pas attendre. Alors si tu as quelque chose à dire contre ma décision, je te prierais de me dire que tu me détestes... je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux pour abandonner les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, même si je ne peux rien garantir..." Il vola un baiser à l'autre homme, puis le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. "Et si tu choisis de m'accepter, même si ce n'est que pour l'instant... je te promets d'attendre que tu sois prêt pour aller jusqu'au bout..."

Sans écouter un seul mot de plus, le brun prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant doucement. Sans attendre, le noiraud approfondit le baiser, tirant les couvertures pour découvrir un Ryner en pyjama. Un pyjama appartenant à Tiir, qui lui avait sans doute été prêté par Lafra. Le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue avala avidement les gémissements de son ami alors qu'il passait une main dans son pantalon pour en extraire sa verge bien dressée. Il l'entoura de sa paume chaude, la caressant fermement, puis sourit de satisfaction alors qu'il sentit le beau brun l'immiter. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement pendant un moment, avalant les gémissement l'un de l'autre, puis Ryner le repoussa et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Le noiraud le laissa faire, frôlant ses testicules du bout des doigts, l'envie d'en faire plus le démangeant horriblement, mais il attendit. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le beau brun, surtout pas après ce qui lui était arrivé...

Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma le regarda dans les yeux, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. "J'aimerais essayer un truc, ok?", demanda-t-il adorablement.

Tiir retint, quoique avec quelque difficulté, un grognement de désir et se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant. L'autre le plaqua au lit en retirant son pantalon, forçant le noiraud à se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de le dévorer sur place, puis enfourcha le torse de son ami de manière à faire face à ses jambes. Avec une certaine hésitation, il baissa le pantalon du porteur de l'Iino Dwoué, qui voyait très clairement où il voulait en venir, mais le brun figea soudain. Curieux et inquiet, le noiraud releva légèrement la tête en baissant les yeux pour tenter de voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'objet de ses désirs, mais au-delà de ce fessier de rêve, il ne voyait pas grand chose. Puis il prit une inspiration soudaine de surprise et de douleur en sentant des doigts hésitants caresser le devant de ses hanches. _Oh merde_...

"Pourquoi t'as des bleus? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Tiir?", demanda Ryner en écartant ses doigts des ématômes et en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Tiir se dit que c'était _vraiment_ pas le moment pour ce genre de questions très peu plaisantes, mais il savait que s'il l'évitait, l'ambiance serait irrémédiablement gâchée et il devrait s'occuper de son copain dressé à la salle de bain... "J'ai trébuché en classe et je me suis pris un bureau... J'était inquiet pour toi et j'avais la tête ailleurs, j'ai pas fait attention...", mentit-il, sa voix basse, ses yeux passant de ces yeux couleur de cacao à ces fesses rondes et cette fleur de chair rose qui semblait presque l'appeler et il dût déglutir pour retenir un gémissement de désir. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'un être intelligent comme Sion aie passé outre la paresse de cette créature de luxure et puisse désirer un être au physique aussi parfait...

Les joues du beau brun s'enflammèrent et Tiir vit sa verge tressauter sous son regard de braises... et il ne tint plus... Passant une main sous une de ces cuisses délectables, il agrippa le bas du dos de son _ami_ et s'en servit comme levier pour aller lécher cette crevasse abritant ce qu'il désirait explorer depuis des mois et le son qu'il obtint par ce geste le fit grogner de désir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Si Ryner voulait parler, ils pourraient le faire après... Un long gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il sentit le brun le prendre en bouche et il s'attela à la tâche, titillant l'anus de son partenaire du bout de la langue. Après un moment, il remplaça sa langue par ses doigts, qu'il inséra en pensant à la sensation que ça lui procurerait si ses doigts étaient remplacés par autre chose... Il prit le membre de son aimé en bouche en jouant de ses doigts dans l'intimité chaude et étroite qui s'offrait à lui. Soudain, Ryner archa son dos dans une exclamation de surprise, puis enfouit son nez dans le poil à la base du sexe de son ami en miaulant presque de plaisir. Des mots ressemblant au nom du noiraud en moins cohérents s'échappaient de ses lèvres comme un mantra alors qu'il léchait et laissait de légers baisers en alternance sur le pénis à sa portée. Tiir recommença encore et encore les mouvements de doigts qui lui avaient valu une telle réaction et redoubla d'efforts avec sa bouche. Quelques instants plus tard, le brun atteignint l'orgasme et l'homme sous lui but avidement sa semence. Le porteur de l'Iino Dwoué retira doucement ses doigts de l'anus de son aimé qui prit soin de s'effondrer à côté de lui pour souffler. Tiir le contempla un moment avec le sourire, puis tendit un bras vers le bas avec un léger soupire pour s'occuper de son érection délaissée. Il figea de surprise lorsque son poignet fut saisi et écarté. Il regarda le beau brun, qui caressait ses cuisses du bout de ses doigts et les frôlait de ses lèvres.

"Laisse-moi souffler encore un peu et je finis de m'occuper de toi," murmura le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma.

Un sourire étrange étira les lèvres de Tiir. "Quand tu dis des phrases comme celle-là, ça m'allume encore plus...", ronronna-t-il.

Les joues de Ryner se colorèrent d'un joli rouge alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient en surprise, mais il n'ajouta pas un mot et à la place se redressa. Il écarta les cuisses du noiraud en les caressant, s'installa bien confortablement entre elles, ses yeux rivés à leur intersection... et prit l'érection de Tiir en bouche. Un long gémissement échappa au noiraud... et fut coupé par une exclamation de surprise.

Vif comme l'éclair, il se redressa et agrippa les poignets du brun. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais!?", s'exclama-t-il, les joues en feu.

Ryner releva la tête pour le regarder, ses lèvres luisantes, ses joues un joli rose, ses pupilles dilatées par la luxure. "Quand tu me touches là, c'est bon, alors je me suis dit que ça te donnerait sûrement du plaisir aussi...", dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

...Et Tiir ne put résister à la bouille irrésistible entre ses jambes. Il lâcha les poignets de son aimé en se laissant retomber sur le dos, posant un bras sur ses yeux alors qu'il sentait ses joues brûler encore plus, et il écarta un peu plus les jambes. Ryner le reprit en bouche et ses doigts retournèrent titiller l'intimité du noiraud... qui se força à rester immobile alors qu'un doigt s'immisçait en lui... La suction sur son membre augmenta et il en oublia presque l'étrangeté du doigt en lui... jusqu'à ce que ce doigt touche un point en lui qui lui fit voir des étoiles, et son orgasme ne tarda pas à venir. Il sentit Ryner se lever mais l'attrapa et l'embrassa, le forçant à se vider la bouche et il avala son propre sperme, puis serra le brun dans ses bras.

Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son aimé avec un soupire. "La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, j'arriverai pas à me retenir et je vais te plaquer au sol et aller jusqu'au bout, Ryner... J'ai vraiment envie... de te faire l'amour... mais je vais attendre que tu sois prêt... Alors penses-y bien... Je t'aime vraiment, Ryner... J'aimerais... que tu y réfléchisses et que tu me donnes une réponse... mais je peux attendre... tu n'as pas à te presser... Nous avons tout le temps du monde..."

Le brun serra son ami dans ses bras, mais ne dit pas un mot, et après un court moment le sommeil le gagna... alors qu'il pensait à Sion... alors qu'il pensait à quel point il était injuste envers ces deux hommes qui l'aimaient...


	19. Piège à souris

Il sursauta alors que le téléphonne se mit à sonner. Il avait été sur le point de s'endormir, en fait. Mais il bondit de son lit et alla répondre.

"A-allô?", demanda-t-il, son coeur battant la chamade.

"Sion Astal, c'est ça?" Cette voix... "C'est Tiir." Il avait vraiment rappelé! "Tu voulais me parler?"

L'argenté serra le combiné dans son poing alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. "Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question... mais avant tout... Est-ce que Ryner va bien?" L'anxiété lui faisait comme une boule dans la gorge.

"Ça dépend du point de vue," répondit la voix, visiblement hostile, à l'autre bout du fil. Il se sentit devenir blême. Alors il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose à son beau brun...! "Mais il va beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il est arrivé chez moi la nuit dernière."

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?", s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel le noiraud considérait probablement la question. "Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Mais j'aimerais mettre une chose au clair: arrête de le voir."

"Non, attends... est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins se voir face à face? J'aime pas discutter de trucs importants au téléphone et je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu quelque part en chemin..."

Un autre silence. "D'accord. Le parc près de l'école, dans quinze minutes. Je te conseille de laisser tes chiens de garde chez toi."

"Lucile et Miran ne savent même pas que je t'ai contacté!"

La communication fut coupée, et il raccrocha. Il était toujours sous le choc des évènement récents, mais il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, exactement... Sion s'empressa de s'habiller, en attrapant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, peu importait qu'il s'agissait de son uniforme de la veille, et il sortit en courant pour aller au point de rendez-vous. Il était en partie soulagé. Ryner allait bien. Ryner était chez Tiir, en sécurité. Il n'aimait pas le noiraud plus que ça, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour veiller sur son Ryner. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi le brun était allé chez Tiir au lieu de venir chez lui, mais il pourrait demander les détails au brun lorsqu'ils se verraient. Pour le moment il devait discutter avec son rival. Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes seul dans le petit parc, assis sur un banc, puis il vit celui qu'il attendait arriver. Il se leva en voyant Tiir, malgré le regard sévère qui lui était adressé. Les yeux bleu nuit scannèrent brièvement les alentours, puis se fixèrent de nouveau sur Sion et il se rapprocha encore un peu. Sans un mot, le noiraud sortit un téléphone portable et en montra l'écran à l'argenté. Il y vit une photo de Ryner, endormi dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il reconnaîtrait cette expression d'aise entre mille. Il se sentit soulagé alors que Tiir rangea son téléphonne.

"Je suis si heureux qu'il aille bien...!", soupira Sion.

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils. "Il t'en faut bien peu. Je suis certain qu'à sa place, tu te serais laissé mourir si tu avais été à sa place," dit-il gravement.

Sion redevint sérieux. "Que lui est-il arrivé, exactement?"

Tiir changea son poid de pied, un peu mal à l'aise. "Comme je t'ai dit au téléphonne, c'est à lui de décider s'il veut te raconter tous les détails ou pas."

"Et il t'a tout dit, à toi?"

Tiir détourna le regard un moment. "Il était vraiment en état de choc, alors son récit était plutôt confus, mais c'était suffisant. Tu dois déjà être au courant de mes sentiments pour lui."

"Oui, je t'ai vu l'embrasser le jour de ton transfert. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas trop inquiété de sa sécurité quand j'ai deviné qu'il était chez toi. Tu es peut-être mon rival, mais je sais que tu tiens sincèrement à lui et que tu feras tout pour le protéger."

Un sourire monta aux lèvres de Tiir. "Tu vois, si nous n'étions pas tous les deux après son coeur, et que tu n'étais pas aussi mal entouré, je pourrais en venir à t'apprécier, Astal. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas."

"Je sais ce que Lucile t'a fait. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé pour te rencontrer. Tu voulais me parler de ce qui est arrivé à Ryner, pas vrai?"

"Dans ce cas je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à te dire."

Sion serra les poings. Il contempla ses mots pendant un moment en tentant de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. "Est-ce qu'il y a un seul responsable pour ce qui est arrivé à Ryner?" Tiir soutint son regard sans broncher en hochant la tête. "Est-ce que c'est... Miran Froaude, mon Vice-Président?"

Tiir resta immobile pendant un long moment alors qu'ils se fixaient mutuellement, l'atmosphère lourde alors que le vent joua dans leurs cheveux. "Je ne le retiendrai pas s'il veut retourner à l'école, mais je ne l'y obligerai pas non plus. Sache cependant que si ce Miran Froaude s'avisait de poser ses sales pattes sur lui une fois de plus, ou encore ce Lucile ou qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est toi qui en paiera le prix."

"Est-ce que je pourrais le voir?"

"Je lui dirai que tu aimerais le voir quand il sera suffisamment rétabli pour sortir, mais je refuse de le laisser seul avec toi."

Sion se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il retint une réplique puérile et il ravala sa fierté. "Je n'ai aucun inconvénient pour que tu sois présent. Je réalise que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pour voir et prévenir le danger et je te demande pardon."

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Tiir. "Tu m'impressionnes, Sion Astal. C'est un honneur d'être ton rival."

L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire alors que l'atmosphère sembla s'alléger un peu. "Idem."

Le sourire fondit de nouveau. "Alors laisse-moi t'informer de quelque chose qui te fera sans doute changer d'avis sur tes chiens de garde, mais tu ne dois en parler à personne d'autre. Tu me donnes ta parole?"

"Je t'écoute."

"Je fais partie d'un groupe qui se nomme Les Porteurs des Yeux de Dieu. Qui nous sommes n'a pas vraiment d'importance, sache seulement que nous n'appartenons à aucune lignée et que nous ne cherchons pas à faire le mal. Mais plusieurs groupes de personnes cherchent à nous détruire, et nous cherchons à arrêter plusieurs groupes de personnes de faire du mal. Tu connais un membre important de l'un de ces groupes. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait pas mal de recherche, et je te conseille d'en faire autant sur ceux qui t'entourent. Particulièrement Lucile Eris. Ce que tu trouveras, si tu arrives à creuser assez creux, devrait t'intéresser. Pas seulement pour Ryner, mais pour ton propre bien également, même si, vu l'intérêt qu'il semble te porter, il est peut-être déjà trop tard."

"De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler? Comment ça trop tard?"

"Tu verras si tu fais ce que je te dis de faire, Astal." Tiir commença à se retourner, mais il figea et regarda l'argenté à nouveau. "Une dernière chose. Il existe des forces en ce monde que les médias en général ont classifiées comme étant fictives, mais ne crache pas sur l'improbable par scepticisme. J'ai vu des choses dans ma vie qui n'ont même jamais été faites au cinéma."

En un clin d'oeil, avant même que Sion puisse dire quoique ce soit de plus, Tiir était parti. Il passa un moment à l'appeler et le chercher dans le parc, mais il ne trouva aucune trace du noiraud. C'était incroyable, et en même temps plutôt flippant. De quoi voulait-il parler? Est-ce que Lucile avait quelque chose à voir avec ce que Miran avait fait à Ryner? Est-ce que ça faisait partie d'un plan plus élaborer qui l'incluait aussi? C'était complètement fou, mais en même temps... Tiir ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à croire quelque chose sans voir. S'il voulait parler de quelque chose dans le genre Science Fiction, il y avait surement une bonne raison... Déterminé à en découvrir plus malgré l'heure tardive, Sion rentra chez lui et commença à faire des recherches sur internet. Mais il ne trouva rien. Rien d'intéressant. Rien qui aurait pu expliquer le mystère. Vint l'heure où il devait aller à l'école, bien que bredouille et perplexe. Il évita son VP du regard en le croisant dans le couloir. Il remarqua Tiir du coin de l'oeil, mais prit soin de ne pas le regarder directement. Si quelque chose de dangereux se préparait réellement, il était sans doute dans son meilleur intérêt de ne rien laisser paraître de ses doutes. Les cours vinrent et passèrent avec une lenteur abominable. Ryner n'était pas venu aujourd'hui non plus. Avec ce qui était arrivé la veille, et ce que Tiir lui avait révélé cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas envie d'aller au Conseil d'élèves, mais après les cours il pointa le bout de son nez dans le local, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser et dire qu'il rentrait tôt. Il trouva le local vide. Complètement vide, excepté pour Lucile. Son senpai était penché sur son bureau et semblait regarder distraitement les papiers qui y étaient dispercés. Le blond releva la tête lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, et des images de la veille vinrent à l'esprit de l'argenté. Des images de son senpai en train de presque violer son rival. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Lucile en ce moment... mais Lucile s'approcha de lui avec ce sourire habituel et Sion, qui ne voulait pas paraître suspect, entra dans le local et ne broncha pas alors que le blond s'approchait de lui.

Lucile tendit un bras et caressa son visage. "Bonjour, Sion. Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Je ne me sens pas très bien, en fait... je pensais avertir les autres que je rentrais tôt aujourd'hui pour me reposer..."

"Est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'absence de ce cher Ryner, que tu apprécies tant? Si c'est le cas, je pourrais mener une petite enquête pour tenter de le retrouver et-"

"Ne le fais surtout pas, Lucile," l'interrompit-il, sentant la rage monter en lui. "Si tu touches à Ryner, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Je sais où il est, je sais qu'il va bien et qu'il est en sécurité. C'est suffisant pour le moment."

"Pour le moment?", demanda Lucile, et Sion dût retenir un frisson en entendant l'amusement dans sa voix. "Mais ne voulais-tu pas le faire tien le plus tôt possible, dis moi? Pourquoi le savoir entre les mains de ton rival serait-il satisfaisant?"

Le blond en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre. L'argenté frappa sa main pour l'éloigner de son visage et il lança des éclairs du regard à son senpai. "Tu avais quelque chose à voir dans ce qui est arrivé à Ryner, pas vrai?"

"Miran a agi complètement par lui-même, mais je dois avouer que je comptais utiliser cette situation à mon avantage."

Sion fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Dis-moi ce que tu sais!"

Lucile prit doucement une main de Sion et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres. "Je voulais simplement dire que je voulais en profiter pour me raprocher de mon magnifique kouhai..."

L'argenté sentit ses joues se réchauffer alors qu'il était figé de surprise. Lucile lui sourit un peu plus, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux... et l'embrassa.


	20. En route pour le champ de bataille

Ryner revint au monde de l'éveil en sentant un souffle à son oreille. Il sentit ensuite des lèvres dans son cou et il commença à se tortiller alors qu'elles le chatouillaient, mais des bras lui enserrant la taille l'empêchaient de s'échapper. Il supplia son bourreau d'arrêter et un rire résonna à ses oreilles. Les lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque, puis il sentit un nez dans ses cheveux.

"Désolé, Ryner, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher," s'excusa Tiir à voix basse.

Une de ses mains descendit les plaines du torse de Ryner jusqu'au-dessous de son nombril et le brun se sentit rougir en comprenant ce que son ami avait en tête. "T'as que ça en tête ou quoi?", demanda-t-il, embarrassé alors qu'il sentait son membre se tendre sous le bout des doigts de son ami.

Un baiser fut déposé sur son oreille. "Non. Je ne pense qu'à toi. Nuance."

Un rire léger les secoua tous les deux, puis la main du noiraud s'activa pendant qu'il prenait en bouche le lobe d'oreille à sa portée. Un frisson parcourut le brun, qui gémit doucement. Puis il sentit le membre de son ami entre ses fesses... "Tiir..."

"Dis, je peux?", demanda-t-il, sa voix saturée de désir, presque suppliante...

Ryner se sentit trembler de désir. Il en avait envie. Il le voulait. Il savait qu'il était en couple avec Sion... que c'était injuste... que l'argenté lui en voudrait sans doute... mais à ce moment précis tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il gémit... et alors qu'il allait répondre, alors qu'il allait accepter... trois coups furent portés à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le brun figea et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, rouge d'embarras. Le noiraud fusilla l'intrus du regard.

Lafra leva les mains en signe de paix et rougit légèrement de honte en comprenant la situation qu'il venait d'interrompre. "Je... je suis désolé... Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé... Je...", balbutia l'adolescent.

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tiir. "La prochaine fois, et surtout quand Ryner dort ici... attend que je t'invite à entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Sinon je vais dire aux gamins qu'ils peuvent dormir dans le lit de Pueka quand tu l'emmènes au cinéma."

Le garçon devint plus rouge qu'une tomate et s'empressa de quitter la chambre, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Avec un autre soupire, le Porteur de l'Iino Dwoué déposa un baiser sur la tempe de celui qu'il aime et se leva.

Le brun releva la tête, toujours rouge, et lui lança un regard confus. "Où est-ce que tu vas?", demanda-t-il, un peu honteux de toujours avoir envie de lui malgré ce qui venait de se passer.

Tiir se dirigea vers son garde-robe et en sortit un uniforme. "Il y a cours aujourd'hui, je te rappelle," rit-il doucement, ignorant l'érection qui se tenait toujours entre ses jambes.

Le brun figea, et devint un peu blême. "Est-ce que je..."

Tiir s'empressa de retourner près du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de son aimé. "Non... Tu n'as pas à y aller si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt, Ryner. Tu peux prendre ton temps et relaxer ici autant que tu veux. Ce ne sont ni Lafra, ni Pueka qui t'en voudront, et encore moins moi. Crois-moi. Nous voulons ton bien, et que tu te rétablisses, mais nous ne pouvons encore rien faire contre le Vice Président pour le moment."

Le roi des siestes se détendit un peu. "Je peux faire des siestes ici autant que je veux?"

Le noiraud lui sourit tendrement. "Autant que tu veux. Mon lit est tout à toi."

Ryner considéra la question un moment. "Mais et Sion? Et les cours? Je sais que je peux passer les examens sans problème grâce à mes... yeux... mais..."

Le sourire de Tiir tomba un peu. "Je ne peux pas te retenir si tu veux aller à l'école," dit-il. "Mais je peux faire tout mon possible pour te protéger si tu décides d'y retourner."

Le brun réfléchit un moment, puis hocha la tête comme pour se le confirmer à lui-même. "Je veux retourner à l'école," dit-il avec détermination. "Je dois... au moins dire à Sion que je vais bien. Il a dû se faire un sang d'encre quand il a essayé de m'appeler et qu'il m'a pas vu en cours hier..."

Le Porteur de l'Iino Dwoué soupira en prenant place sur le lit. "Très bien, alors écoute-moi très attentivement. Les gens comme toi et moi... et Lafra et les autres enfants... Il y a des gens qui nous chassent un peu comme du gibier. Soit pour l'appât du gain, parce que nous sommes très puissants, soit parce que nous sommes tous simplement différents. Tu as eu de la chance que nous ayons été les premiers à te trouver. Mon rôle ici, c'est de protéger ces enfants, et aussi Lafra et Pueka. Trop peu des nôtres atteignent l'âge adulte." Le brun hocha la tête. C'était parfaitement compréhensible et logique, tout ça. "Les gens pour qui je travaille... mes supérieurs dans l'organisation... ils combattent aussi un certain nombre de groupes dans le but de protéger le monde. Je ne te quitterai plus d'une semelle, Ryner, et tu dois porter attention quand je te dis de ne pas t'approcher ou de te méfier de quelqu'un. Tu me comprends? Ça pourrait te mettre en danger, et aussi nous mettre en danger. Heureusement pour nous, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit à l'école, mais il faut quand même rester vigilents."

"Est-ce qu'il y a des membres de ces groupes dont tu me parles, à l'école?", demanda Ryner. Tiir hocha gravement la tête. Le brun déglutit avec quelque difficulté et hésita un moment. "Est-ce que... Miran Froaude fait partie d'un de ces groupes?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais il est peut-être rattaché à l'un d'eux. Rephal Edia, le principal adversaire de Sion Astal pour la présidence, est l'héritier d'une faction qui nous chasse. Ils possèdent une technologie pour crystaliser le pouvoir dans nos yeux. Lucile Eris, un des chiens de garde de Sion, est l'une des principales figures d'un groupe que nous opposons. Il y en a quelques autres, mais en général ils ne semblent pas savoir que nous sommes des Porteurs des Yeux de Dieu, alors nous devrions être en sécurité pendant un bon moment. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons avoir notre diplôme de l'académie sans pépin."

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais Ryner ne releva pas le point. À la place, il se leva et sourit doucement, timidement à son ami. "Est-ce que tu peux me prêter un uniforme?"

Un léger rire s'échappa du noiraud, qui, tout en restant assis au bord du lit, passa les bras autour de la taille de son aimé et enfouit son visage contre son ventre. "J'ai chargé Lafra d'aller chercher tes uniformes chez toi. Je crois que je ne pourrais résister si je devais te voir encore porter mes vêtements..."


	21. Prisonnier

Le monde tournait, comme s'il était au centre d'un gigantesque tourne-disque. Il avait la nausée, un mal de crâne épouvantable, et tout son corps était engourdi. Il n'avait ni froid, ni chaud. Ni faim, ni soif. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait au-delà de sa perception floue. Mais il y avait... des mains. Plusieurs paires de mains. Elles versaient parfois des choses dans sa bouche, qu'il avalait par réflexe. Et des voix... il était entouré de voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, combien il y en avait... Il ne savait pas non plus exactement comment il était arrivé là, ni même exactement où il se trouvait. Dans les moments où il se sentait le plus lucide, il se souvenait de deux yeux couleur café, riches, expressifs, magnifiques... des cheveux bruns en bataille... un sourire paresseux, mais apaisant... et c'était tout. Il n'était même pas assez cohérent pour en ressentir une quelconque frustration. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps, aucune notion de l'espace ou même de sa propre personne. Puis le silence. Les mains ne revinrent pas. Le monde cessa de tourner peu à peu, sa vision se clarifia, sa migraine diminua. Et il se rappelait. Il était Sion Astal. Et ces yeux bruns... Ryner... Ryner, à qui Miran avait fait quelque chose de terrible. Tiir, qui l'avait prévenu, qui était son rival en amour... Et Lucile. Oui, il se souvenait. Lucile l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait plaqué au sol et lui avait arraché ses vêtements. Sion s'était débattu de toutes ses forces, mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Quand son senpai avait pris son sexe dans son poing, qu'il avait serré... jusqu'à ce que ça soit douloureux... il avait crié et s'était immobilisé, figeant de douleur. Puis la poigne s'était adoucie... et Lucile avait commencé à le caresser doucement. Malgré lui, Sion avait alors eu une érection, alors que le blond parlait de Ryner. Le Président du conseil avait alors ouvert les yeux et les avait baissés sur son senpai, qui affichait un sourire malsain, à temps pour le voir insérer un tube dans son urèthre. Un tube relié à une seringue remplie d'un étrange liquide rouge foncé. La panique s'était emparée de lui, mais avant même qu'il puisse protester, se débattre... le blond lui avait injecté le contenu de la seringue... en continuant de le caresser... et il avait été secoué d'un frisson alors que la douleur l'envahissait peu à peu. Il avait alors senti une bouche sur son sexe, qui malgré tout restait bien érigé... et des doigts à son anus... puis il en sentait un en lui... bouger... et un deuxième... Il avait réussi à rouvrir les yeux alors que la bouche de son senpai le quittait un moment, que les doigts en lui se retiraient... Il avait vu Lucile sortir une sorte de bille aux couleurs changeantes de sa poche... la regarder avec amour... puis l'approcher de lui... Sion avait serré les dents en sentant son senpai enfoncer la bille en lui... alors que sa bouche retournait avec encore plus d'ardeur à son sexe... Et le monde s'était éteint. Que s'était-il passé? Où avait-il été emmené? Qu'étaient donc ce liquide et cette bille? La mise en garde de Tiir lui revint alors que ses pensées terminaient de se clarifier. Le noiraud énigmatique l'avait bien prévenu de se méfier de Lucile. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Il aurait dû chercher plus creux. Il aurait dû... Bon sang, dans quoi se trouvait-il maintenant impliqué!? Sion ouvrit ses yeux dorés, son corps toujours engourdi, mais ses pensées étaient claires et son regard n'était plus embrouillé. Il était seul, ligotté nu sur une table dans une sorte de catacombes ou il ne savait trop. Des oubliettes, peut-être? Non, il n'avait pas rêvé ces attentions constantes, ces mains sur son corps. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié, en fait. Il entendit un bruit. Un pas lent, qui se rapprochait. Si lent... Enfin, on se pencha sur lui et il distingua un visage trop familier. Il fut saisit d'un haut-le-coeur, mais tenta de garder son calme.

"Tu as enfin refait surface, mon adorable kouhai," roucoula Lucile, un sourire doucereux sur les lèvres. "Pardonne-moi pour ce traitement tout à fait indigne de ma maison, mais je ne voulais pas impliquer ma très chère soeur."

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Lucile?", grogna Sion, bien plus terrifié que véritablement en colère.

"Rien de bien grave, ne t'en fait pas. En fait, je pourrais même dire que ce n'est pas grand chose du tout, puisque tu le portais déjà en toi."

"De quoi tu parles!?"

Les mains de Lucile caressèrent son visage, puis descendirent sur son torse. "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Sion. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard de toute façon. J'ai simplement accéléré le processus puisque tous les éléments sont réunis en ma faveur."

"Réponds-moi!"

"Hm... comment te le dire en des termes simples...? Ah, vraiment, le mieux serait de tout te raconter du début, te faire passer l'initiation, comme pour tous nos nouveaux membres, mais c'est beaucoup trop tard." Ses mains s'égarèrent sur le ventre de Sion, qui frissonnait de peur et de dégoût. "Hum, bon... on va commencer par là... On t'a dit de faire des recherches sur moi et la Maison Eris, non? Qu'as-tu trouvé?"

"Rien du tout. Rien de particulier, en tout cas."

"C'est décevant... pourtant, les rumeurs à notre sujet abondent... mais je dois bien avouer qu'elles ont diminué ces derniers temps... nous nous sommes appliqués à la purge en préparation de ce jour... Vois-tu, Sion, la Maison Eris est, depuis très longtemps, à la tête d'un mouvement. Nous n'avons pas de nom pour ce mouvement, et je ne puis dire qu'il est révolutionnaire. Il y a très, très, très longtemps, au-delà de tout ce qui est raconté dans l'Histoire, dans une ère encore plus ancienne que celle des légendes... Notre monde était envahi de démons. Des monstres sanguinaires qui ne cherchaient que le carnage et la destruction. Des hommes, qui ont été nommés Héros et qui possédaient une puissance phénoménale, ont combattu, et éradiqué ces démons. L'un d'entre eux, par contre... voyait plus grand. Il a cherché plus de puissance, plus de contrôle... Il s'est aventuré dans les terres des démons, alors contrôlées par les Déesses, pour terminer l'oeuvre des Héros et devenir le plus puissant. Mais ces Déesses se mirent dans sa route. Elles l'immobilisèrent et tentèrent de sceller ses pouvoirs. Avec l'aide d'un démon solitaire et naïf, il a réussi à se libérer et à continuer. Le démon s'est sacrifié pour l'aider à annéantir le monde... mais il a échoué. Mais nous avons toujours su qu'il reviendrait un jour terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Et nous l'avons attendu."

Au fil du récit de Lucile, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de Sion. Il n'aimait pas du tout où cette histoire s'en allait.

"Et je t'ai trouvé, Sion. Tu portes en toi celui qui a été nommé le Héros Fou. On pourrait dire que tu es sa réincarnation et qu'il attend le bon moment pour se réveiller. Il ne manque plus qu'à lui donner un petit coup de pouce et préparer le Démon Solitaire pour compléter la cérémonie. Sans le Démon Solitaire, l'éveil ne pourra être complété. Fort heureusement pour nous, je l'ai également trouvé, et c'est quelqu'un que tu connais bien et que tu apprécies énormément...


End file.
